Devil Night:First Encounters
by Twisted Mind Of A Brotha PC
Summary: This is another Devil May Cry fic I wrote, though this one is really a cross-over with BloodRayne, in this universe both characters exist together, and this is part of my "main universe". Kain from the SoulReaver series makes an appearance as one of the oldest and powerful vampires.
1. Whose Who

**Devil Night O: Whose Who** **  
**  
 **Set nearly a year before the manga "Code1: Dante"** **  
**

 **Dante** **  
**Young, cocky, and horny, the Son of Sparda recently returned to his hometown to set up shop as a devil hunter. His manager Enzo has coaxed him into an odd job in the city of Paris. With an empty fridge and bills to pay, Dante has no choice.  
 **Rayne** **  
**AnAmerican dhamphir born from the rape of her mother by Vampire Lord Kagan. The Brimstone Society took Rayne in and trained her to fight and hone her vampiric powers after her monsterous father massacred her entire human family. After witnessing her father's supposed' death, she has spent the last decades hunting down her vampiric siblings. A call from Brimstone sends her to Paris to investigate a massacre at a museum, which holds a truth more to her heritage than she would wish.

 **Kain** **  
**Once the ruler of the human world, before the demons took over, Kain, upon the release of his long and tortuous imprisonment, seeks to reclaim his kingdom, and restore order to a world he deems impure. A creature full of pride, he feels that vampire blood and human blood should never mix together, seeing dhamphirs as mistakes of life

 **Dr. Faulk/Muse** **  
**Kain's daughter, Kagan's mother; little is very known about her. It is recorded that she is a great master in the art of alchemy sorcery; completely devoted to her father. She has spent searching for her father's prison in hopes of freeing him. Only a select number of forbidden texts agree that she herself is the cause of several known historic wars; including the Mage War, and the ruin of a number of ancient kingdoms and empires.

 **Kashus** **  
**Rayne's current contact from Brimstone, though who he truly is, is a mystery.

 **Enzo** **  
**Womanizing Italian that is also Dante's partner/manager; he is the one who set Dante up with the job of finding a Cardinal Vincent, an unfortunate victim at the St. Philips Museum massacre.

 **Enoch** **  
**Reclusive vampire baron who rules the Hellmouth Lands in the Vampire Nation (Also where Dante's hometown is located)

 **Kagan** **  
**Presumed dead vampire lord of the Vampire Nation in the United States, Rayne's father and Muse's son. Kagan fears the return of Kain, for it will surely ruin his own plans.

 **Arius** **  
**CEO of Uroboros, a very powerful media conglomerate that distributes the "wanted truth" to most of the world. Powerful in demonic sorcery, Arius intends on one day ascending to God-hood.

 **Ephemera** **  
**Kagan's most favored offspring and envoy to Kagan.

 **Ferril** **  
**Acting bodyguard for Kagan, and the strongest out of all Kagan's children.

 **Pro. Bernstein** **  
**A Demonologist who intendeds to make a name for himself in the scientific community, by finding the location of Hermes Trismegistus, the Father of Alchemy's, resting place. In addition, to prove that Alchemy derived from some other form of magic lost to the world.

 **Mary** **  
**Muse's mother, once Kain's lover from long ago.

 **Vauldrick & Delmar**  
Demons who sided with Kain when he first appeared in the Human World and overthrew Belier.

 **Gavrine** **  
**Russian Vampire Lord who associates with bears, brutal and ugly, many of the other Vampire Lord wishes to conspire his demise.

 **Holy Shrine Guards**  
Lycans who have sworn a lifetime oath to guard the shrine till their deaths.

 **Chrissy** **  
**Possesd1958 Plymouth Fury Dante rebuilt in his Uncle's junkyard back in the United States. Able to take a beating and rebuild itself, this tough baby has been at Dante's side every since. He nearly exhausted his Uncle's inheritance on transporting her to Europe. She has an extreme fondness for classic 50's Rock n Roll.


	2. Devil Night: First Encounters Prolouge

**Devil Night: First Encounters** **  
** **Prologue**

 **Location: Bernstein- Faulk Excavation Site: Immaculate Lake, Sahara Desert**

[Pro. Bernstein, a balding middle-aged man emerged from his tent, letting the sun's early rays wash his face with warmth. Today seemed very special; he could feel it in his very soul. Today he was going to make history. After four months of endless searching and digging, he finally found Immaculate Lake; the supposed resting place of Hermes Trismegistus, the Father of Alchemy. ]

Bernstein: _Of course it took five years to get funding…If not for Dr. Faulk, I'd never be out here. Only she believed me,… only she understands the importance of this find. Finally, the secrets of Alchemy can be answered!_ _  
_  
[Thoughts raced through the professor's mind as he passed workers; hired natives of this part of the desert. They had been working very diligently and very productive, he still wondered how Faulk could have arranged everything so well…]

[The tattooed, bald beauty sat quietly in the shade at the entrance to the tunnel her men had just uncovered last night. She watched as they were busy moving in and out, hauling loose rock and dirt. A wind kicked up, pulling at her long maroon dress. Odd clothes for someone in the desert… The dark red liquid she was drinking went down her throat nice and smooth.]

Faulk: "1200 A.D. ah, a very good year indeed…and today shall mark the start of a new era…"

[Her whole body shivered in excitement, she had been waiting a very long time for this moment, and now it was about to happen. It took her entire will power, not to jump around with joy. Quietly she sat and waited. It didn't take long for her to wait,… Pro. Bernstein approached, sweating heavily from the heat. Dr. Faulk stood up and gave him a warm smile. ]

Bernstein: "Have you been out here this whole time?"

Faulk: "Of course, I couldn't wait. Aren't you just as excited?"

[That strange accent of her's always had a stimulating affect on Bernstein, he wish he knew where she came from. But she always just refers to her homeland, as "the dead country" Must have came from one of the many small countries that had been either wiped out of swallowed whole by other countries these past few decades…]

Bernstein: "Why of course I am! Well shall we go and make history?"

Faulk: "Yes…[taking his arm into hers]"…lets make history."

Bernstein: "…"

[Bernstein looked into her eyes and was lost deep in them together they entered the tunnel. The workers had carved out a nice sizable portion, made so that people could easily walk back and forth to the site and to the outside. Lights hung from the ceiling, lighting their way. After a few meters the tunnel opened up, into a small cavern. Lights, generators, and workers busied themselves about, cutting away at the walls. One worker shouted out in his native tongue that he had found something. All the others gathered around, and began chipping away, until they revealed what everyone had hoped was here; a large stone door.  
Everyone stepped back in amazement at the stone structure. Strange blue glowing script was ringed about the door. Slowing the script turned, each ring moving opposite from each other. ]

Faulk:"…"[smiling]

Bernstein: "…Oh..my god…this is it…."

[Faulk causally walked over towards the door, she plucked one of the pickaxes from a worker and with one mighty swing, she drove it straight into the center of the door. Bernstein froze.]

Bernstein: "Are you craz…"

[He never finished his sentence; the script on the door abruptly stopped, the glow dying out. Cracks, blossomed from where the pickaxe hit center. The whole cavern started to growl, shaking, knocking people to the ground. One worker tried to make a run for it, but was struck by one of the lights stationed about; he died instantly. Rocks from the ceiling rained down on everyone, some managed to avoided them, some didn't. Before Bernstein blacked out, he swore he saw Dr. Faulk standing there unaffected, as pieces of ceiling bounced of her, as if they were nothing but snowflakes. ]

Bernstein: [groaning] "…uh…what happened?"

[Then he remembered…Faulk. He slowly got to his feet, something warm flowed down the back of his head. He reached back and felt something wet, didn't take him long to figure out what it was. His body ached all over, some places he knew he was bruised, maybe even internal injuries. The injured professor staggered about. Lights winked on and off, sparks flew from a few smashed generators; and all around, were bodies. The poor souls who were unlucky enough to avoid the stoney hail storm. Those who had survived must have escaped. Escape seemed logical, but not when he had came so close. Bernstein looked towards the door, only to find that it was completely pulverized. Piles of dust were all that remained. As best as he could, Bernstein managed his way towards the entrance. Injured or not, he had to make history. Falling through, he landed on a smooth cool surface. He looked to find himself in a cavern, no a room; carved out in a perfect hemisphere. Just like the door, the entire room was bathed in the same glowing text. It two moved in circles around the room. Right in the center of the room stood a erect monolith or obliesk. The structure glowed a deep odd red, from stripes that raced all around it, leading to the ground. And there standing in front of the monolith, stood Faulk.]

Faulk: "Professor!

[She raced towards him.]

Faulk: "You did it! You finally found him for me!"

[With some uncanny strength she picked him up and embraced him. He flawed about like a child being swung by a parent. He cried out in pain as he felt a few ribs crack. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him deeply. Bernstein couldn't react, his whole body went into shock. After a minute of the passionate kiss, let released him. Taking his arm, she dragged him towards the monolith.]

Faulk: "Come! You must meet father!"

Bernstien: "..?..Father?"

[Faulk let Bernstein fall to the floor, she felt the surface of the monolith, tracing its every curve, hugging it.]

Faulk: "Come Father, awaken!"

[Her hand rammed into a little sphere, located in the middle, it cracked easily. Out from the hole flowed a dark red liquid. Some of it splattered on Bernstein face, he couldn't help but taste it. It was blood, or at least something close to blood. It tasted…too pure. ]

[As the last of the strange blood drained, the monolith suddenly split in two. The whole room went dark as the script disappeared, but there was a source of light. It raidiated from Falk's hand. Carefully she lifted up Bernstein, who could now barley keep his eyes open.]

Faulk: "Father! A gift, after a long slumber. I know you must be hungary. Drink, and know."

[What Bernstein last saw, forever burned itself in his mind until his death. He felt the sharp teeth sink into his shoulder, the blood draining from him. But not just even that, his mind, his spirit, even his soul were leaving him. Drawing into the horror he realized he just unleashed on earth.]


	3. Devil Night: First Encounters Chapter 1

Devil Night: First Encounters  
Chapter 1: Setting the stage

Location: Just Outside St. Philip Museum of Demonology, Paris France.

The sun's final rays sunk over the roof-tops of the great city, Paris know for it's care-free style. Unfortunately, this particular part of town was eerily silent. Not a single soul walked the streets, not even a single stray animal. The winds danced down the lanes, kicking up lose papers and trash. A few lighted rooms doted the various buildings, but even then, those winked out, as each occupant either closed the shades or cut them out. Something just wasn't right here Rayne could feel it. The crimson-headed Dhamphir stood quietly on the edge of a rooftop, staring at the giant museum across the street. The wind gently pulled at her hair, letting whip about to and from. The museum was probably one of the oldest building in Paris. She remembered passing by over the last few times she came to the city, but never once had she bother to check it out. Tonight, she finally got a chance.

Rayne:…

She felt his presence, didn't even have to turn to face man. Rayne never did like any of her contacts from Brimstone, except maybe perhaps a small few. But they were all dead now. Her contact quietly walked next to her, looking down at the museum as well. Slowly he took out a cigar and lit it. He wore a long black trench coat, with a wide-brimmed hat covering his face. Rayne never once saw what he looked like, and she really didn't care. Kashus was his name, and Rayne never did like him.

Kashus: So you finally arrived.

Rayne: Stow it, lets just get this over with. The only reason I even agreed was because the trail went cold. Once this job is done, I'm going back on the hunt.

Kashus: (blowing a smoke ring) ..Indeed. You have been very successful in hunting down the rest of Kagan's seed for us.

Rayne: I'm not hunting down Kagan's bloodline for Brimstone! This is my hunt, my vendetta.

She bared her teeth at him and hissed. Kashus always knew how to rub Rayne the wrong way, several occasion she's wanted to rip his throat out.

Rayne: Look, just tell me what I need to know and fuck off.  
Kashus: Very well.

He dropped a folder on the ledge, as he began to explain the situation Rayne quietly picked it up and glanced over what was inside, just a few photos and a list of names.

Kashus: Three Nights ago, there was an opening of a new exhibit, in the St. Philip.  
A lot of well know aristocrats attended, even some cardinals. The exhibit on display, was the supposed findings of the tomb of Hermes Trismegistus, the first know Alchemist. The event was a invite only, As you can see on the list, a number of the city's well-know inhabitants attended.

Rayne looked over the photos and list of people. Nobody special, she thought. Even a cardinal attended, which made Rayne laugh to herself. She stopped eyeing one photo in particular, it was a bald woman dressed in maroon. The look on the woman's face made her a bit uneasy.

Rayne: Must have been one hell of an opening. What happened?

Kashus: Unknown.

Rayne: What? What do you mean unknown?

Kashus: As I said, completely unknown. Around midnight, passerby's and residents started hearing screams from the museum. Five police squads went in to investigate, but nobody came out. The media so far claims it's an unknown chemical weapon of some sort, and the mayor has declared this section of town quarantined; most residents have fled.

Rayne: That's why it's deserted.

Kashus: Exactly (taking another puff from his cigar)

Rayne: So why am I the first choice? Why didn't you send in those Reaper squads of yours?

Kashus: (putting the cigar out on the ledge) We did. Two squads.

Rayne:…

Kashus: Your mission is to find out what happened to our squad, and rescue, if any survivors. Information gathering is of course your main objective. Good luck.

Kashus turned and left, Rayne remained silent, thinking. Kashus knew more than he was telling she knew it, this whole mission didn't set right with Rayne.

Rayne: God Damnint…

She leaped from the roof tops, landing gracefully to the street. Checking her blades, Rayne made her way towards the museum. The building looked dead and quiet, like a giant tomb.

Rayne: Rescue mission huh? Hardly.

Meanwhile, over at another part of the museum, a car pulls up to the curb, classic 59' Plymouth Fury a rare car to be in Paris. The candy red paint shines under a street lamp like brand new. As the engine shuts off, both doors open. Out of the passenger side, pops a portly, greasy Italian, Enzo. He takes of his cap and gives it a few good slaps before putting it back on. His shirt and pants contain stains from spilt beer and pizza sauce. From the driver sides, a white-haired youth emerges dressed in a blood red jacket, Dante. Little Hellion is written on the back in black stitching. He opens up the trunk, while Enzo looks over the museum.

Enzo: This is the place alright! Now that you know where it is, I think I'll head over to that pub we passed a few blocks down. Ciao!

The clicking of a gun hammer stopped Enzo in his tracks; he looked to find a large black handgun pointed in his direction Ebony.

Dante: Your not going anywhere tub-o.

Enzo: (throwing his cap to the ground) Oh Come on Dante! What do I need to be here for, you got everything taken care of!

Dante: You can stay here and keep Chrissy company. Besides, it's your fault we are in this damn country in the first place.

Enzo: How could I not refuse the job? The payoff is huge, and you know damn well we needed this job, particularly the money. Besides, this job must be big! I mean come on, it's $900,000 we are talking about here!

Dante, gave Ebony a quick twirl before holstering. Giving the trunk another once-over, Dante pulled out his sword, Rebellion. The huge weapon reflected the light coming from the street lamp. The devil hunter stared down at his weapon, looking back at the skull face, that was eyeing him with those dark black eye sockets.

Enzo: So you decided to go in full-armed eh? Well this should be over quick. I'm heading off…

The pointed end of Rebellion sank deep into Enzo's throat, not enough to pierce his skin, just enough to hurt.

Dante: Stay.

Enzo: (sweating) Damnit Dante, you know how much I don't like this car! If I were you I'd have this piece of junk chopped up, and then scatter the pieces out into the deepest part of the ocean,!

Instantly the car roared to life. The engine growling with anger, the radio turned itself on, blasting an old rock song from the '50s. Enzo fell back on his butt, while Dante gave the car a swift kick to the front tire; and as quick as it started, the car stopped.

Dante: Hey what did I say about that '50's crap? If your going to play music, play Rock n Roll! And you! (pointing his sword straight at Enzo) You sit your fat ass on the curb and wait. Otherwise I'll let Chrissy make a hood ornament out of you.

Enzo was about to object, but refused. Obediently he sat down on the curb in a huff.

Enzo: I'm getting extra off the top for this Dante.

Dante: Tell you what, after this, I'll buy the drinks.

Enzo: It's a start…

With a smile, Dante sheathed his sword and walked to the wall of the museum. Three inhuman jumps later, and he was on the roof, looking for a way in.

Enzo: This sucks… (grabbing his hat and placing it back on his head)


	4. Devil Night: First Encounters Chapter 2

Devil Night: First Encounters  
Chapter 2: Just Saying Hi

Location: Inside St. Philip Museum of Demonology, Paris France.

The front doors of the museum groaned, as they closed shut behind Rayne, hallway bathed in darkness. Most likely the power went out Rayne figured. It was hard to see even with Rayne's night vision, so she switched to her Aura Vision. The whole world turned a bluish-grey, some objects lighter than others, though there really wasn't much to look at. Tattered banners hung from the ceiling, posters, half slashed off the walls, display cases toppled over, their contents scattered in pieces across the floor.

Rayne: Huh, and I thought I wasn't fond of history.

The museum map was displayed in a cracked case, she brushed away the fragments of glass to get a better view. The entire museum was sectioned off in 3 levels, each floor contained about 10 rooms each, excempt for the 2nd floor, which had a addition room, especially for special exhibits.

Rayne: That must be where the party was held.

The hallway leading to the main stairway held various pictures and sculptures depicting the time when demons ruled over the humans. A few caught Rayne's eye, one picture of a 3-armed Cyclops holding screaming humans in each hand. A sculpture carved to looked like a 6- eyed snaked, crushing a temple with it's mighty coils. The face twisted in a sick smile.

Rayne: It's hard to believe that something like this actually happened. But then again, that's what humans get for being so fucking stupid.

Each depiction got more and more horrific, till one picture caught her eye. In the painting, a woman was screaming, and crying as demons feasted on her innards. The woman reaching out to her child, roasting on a spit while a group of demons gathered around, drooling over the innocent soul. Three slashes later, the pictured hung in pieces. She quietly walked on.

It didn't take long for Dante to find an entrance; one was already made for him. He was surprised to find the roof-access door to be wide open.

Dante: Hmph, I guess I've been expected. How nice.

He walked down the steps, the stairway was a bit dark, but that didn't slow Dante down. A few flights later, and he was at the 3rd floor entrance. The smell of death and decay hung thick in the arm. Drawing Ebony & Ivory he causally he entered, looking down both ends of the hallway; empty. Surprisingly the emergency lights were on, casting the hallway in a deep red glow. From what Dante could see, there apparently was a nasty fight in the hallway. Blood and bullet holes were all over the place, shells were scattered all about the floor as well.

Dante: One hell of a party…

Dante came to a door, pushed it open, inside lay old clay pots and stoneware on stands. Not really what Dante was looking for. Each room he checked, was a negative, a few did show signs of a struggle. The very last room wasn't, the stench of dead seemed to be coming from this room. Slowly opening the door, Dante peeked in. Only a few of the emergency lights in this room were active, flickering on and off. The walls, like the hallway had bullet holes and blood on them; and there, in the center of the room, were the bodies.

Dante: Poor souls, at least they died fighting.

He knelt down to one of the corpses and examined it, the body, small and frail, looked like dried out leather, stretched on a skeleton. The eye sockets, black and hollow, the mouth opened up in terror; letting Dante know this man died horribly. Like the other five bodies on the ground, this one was dressed, in what Dante could only guess, as some sort of military gear. Though he wasn't sure as to what army they belonged. An insignia in red was stitched to both shoulders.

Dante: (examining the body further) It looks like he was sucked dry…There are a few demons that can do that, but nothing as to the extent as this…hhmm.

Looking closer, Dante saw two very large holes in the man's neck.

Dante: A Vampire?…

A noise from outside the door alerted Dante, lighting fast reflexives, his guns targeted the door. As he turned and got up, he felt a tugging on his leg. Dante looked to see the corpse's hand wrapped tightly around his ankle. Two green orbs, glowed from the empty eye sockets.

Corpse1: Gwwaaaaahhhh…..

Dante: Hmph, you should have stayed dead pal.

Before he could train Ivory on the corpse, Dante was surprised to find another corpse holding on tight to his arm. Dante looked into the glowing eyes hard, they stared back.

Corpse2: Traitor…

Rayne: Ick!…What is this stuff?…

Rayne entered the main observation lounge, where the museum's more larger and permanent, pieces resided. A thick, orange goop, coated everything; the staircase, the statues, and bones, all the way up to the 3rd level. The oozed, stretched like rubber as she tried to pull some off the foot of a three-eyed angel. She only managed to pull a few inches away, before it snapped back.

Rayne: Interesting…!….

Rayne's blades where out even before it landed to her right; the creature was huge, the size of a rhino. To her it resembled a scorpion, only it had spears, instead of pinchers.

Rayne: Well, well, what have we here? A demon? Ha, your hardly worth my time.

Two black eyestalks popped up from it's glossy green shell.

Demon: What's this? A Dhamphir? (The ground rumbled as it chuckled to itself.) No, your, hardly worth anyone's time! Be gone! Those humans were more of a challenge than you'll every be.

Rayne dodged the stinger as it impaled deep into the ground with a tremendous force. She landed at the ankles of the angel-like statute.

Rayne: You'll won't be saying that after I've mounted you in this museum's bug collection. I think I'll put you in with the dung beetles.

Demon: I'll run you through! (Rearing it's tail up for another strike)

Rayne: That's it, give it to me big boy!

She dodged the tail, easily, landed directly behind it. The tail sank deep into the ankles of the statue, destroying the support for the entire statue. Launching her harpoon it sank into the forehead; using all her strength she pulled. One huge tug was all it took; the ankles crumbled, ripping the tail of the demon to shreds. Before it could scream in pain, the statue crushed demon. Dark red blood, splattered all out from the under the statue.

Rayne: Fucker, that's what you get for underestimating a Dhamphir! (Extending her middle finger at the remains).

******************************************************

Dante: Come on boys, you can do much better than this! Your boring me!

Another possessed corpse lunged at Dante, a pistol whip, sent it sprawling out the window to street, it shattered to dust leaving only a tattered combat suit. Five more, remained, leaping after Dante like rag dolls being thrown about. Dante encountered about several more of these things, some dress in the military gear, and others dressed in police uniforms.

Dante: Whatever happened here was big. This job might not have been a waste after all.

Two incomers tried to rip off his face; he merely slammed their heads together into dust. The final three went down from a few shots from Ebony; their bodies crumbled to the ground in heaps.

Dante: Now on to the real big fish.

****************************************

Rayne didn't encounter any other trouble as she made her way up to the 2nd floor. To her surprise, the lights were still functioning in the hallway. Up ahead, she saw the doors to the exhibit hall; blood streaks on the floor lead straight to them. She was about to open the door, when something zipped past her. Two smoking holes burned in one of the doors. Rayne turned to see a white haired kid holding two very large guns pointed at her. A huge sword was strapped to his back. The boy's eye's widened as he looked her in the face.

Dante: OOO wow! I think I'm in love!

Rayne:…What?


	5. Devil Night: First Encounters Chapter 3

Devil Night: First Encounters  
Chapter 3: Source of Evil Awakens

Location: Inside St. Philip Museum of Demonology, Paris France.

The stranger holstered his guns, causally walking down the hallway. Rayne stood her guard. Sure it was only a kid, but something about him just set her off. Slowly he looked her up and down, walking a circle around her.

Dante: (Whistling to himself) What's a hot little thing like you doing in a place like this? Especially at night? (really admiring Rayne's outfit)

Rayne: This kid really has some balls. That is if he's really human. There's just something about him…  
Rayne: Uh-huh…Shouldn't you be at home in bed? Or better yet under your covers whacking off to daddy's porn?

Dante: Oh, quick…I do love a fast woman. …She's defiantly a vampire I'm sure, but could she really have done that to those soldiers?

Rayne: Then you'll get a kick out of this.

She was in the air before he even had his guns drawn, one strong kick to the chest sent Dante flying down the hallway. Rayne's blades were out, she charged full force; but Dante was already on his feet, guns blazing. The bullets slowed down as Rayne's Dilated Perception kicked in. Even though the relics of Belier were long passed from her body, she still retained some of the powers they bestowed on her. Easily she dodged the bullets, landing on top of a statue of a prophet in agony,

Rayne: That the best you can do?

Dante: Heh Heh, babe. I'm just getting started…

Red energy built up from Ebony & Ivory; two electric energy bolts, erupted from the chambers. Rayne barely managed to dodge the attack, the statue pulverized, along with the wall behind it.

************************************************************************

Dr. Faulk: It seems that we have some unwanted visitors. Vauldrick must have failed along with others. I'm afraid that's the best you can expect from demons, but then again, not even our kin are that reliable. Thankfully, that will change soon, won't it father?

The marble white figure did not respond, he merely sat there, drawing in the blood and pleases for death that surrounded him.

Rayne rolled to safety, in a low crouch. Getting back to her feet, she charged again, dodging Dante's bullets. When she was close enough, she began delivering several blade attacks; Dante avoiding most of them, before giving her a sidekick to the waist. She was knocked back, but still on her feet. Dante and Rayne stood there staring at each other; blood seeping from the cuts on Dante's cheek and chest. Rayne Smirked.

Dante: (grinning) Not bad at all…

Rayne: Oh this is just foreplay honey…I'm just getting started.

Rayne licked some of Dante's blood, and spat it back out. Her tongue burned like she just had acid in her mouth.

Rayne: What the fuck are you?

Dante: Heh, just your average guy trying to make a buck.

Again he fired a volley of bullets at Rayne, she dodged all but the last two; one in her shoulder, the other in her thigh. Steadying herself against the wall, she stared hard at Dante, he smiled back, pointing Ebony & Ivory at her forehead.

Rayne: Shit, don't you ever reload?

Dante: (smirking)

Then she attacked, launching her harpoon, it hit Dante squarely in the chest.

Dante: Grawh!…

He staggered back, reaching to pull out the chain, before he could; a strong tug from Rayne sent him flying passed her, down the hallway.

His body smashed through the wooden doors, landing in a crumpled mass.

Rayne: That's one way to make an entrance.

She walked through, and stopped in her tracks.

Rayne: Dear…God…. They are still alive….

Bodies were crucified to the walls all across the room, their chest cavities forced open, exposing the organs. The hearts were all slowly beating, pumping blood through veins trailing out towards to the center of the room. The heads slowly moving back and forth, some begging slowly for death, in the center of the room sat a throne, and on that throne, sat a huge being wearing a black tunic. His body and hair were marble white, the veins of the suffering souls, trailing straight into his own, pumping their blood into is body; a look of deep concentration on his face.

To the side, stood Dr. Faulk, dressed in a deep orange gown. In her hand, she held a skull. It's eyes glowing an unholy yellow.

Rayne: You sick demonic bitch! Your going to pay for what you did to these people!

Fire lit up in Rayne's eyes, she stood ready and alert for a fight. Dante slowly got to his feet, knocking dust from his head. Then he saw the bodies, his guns out; one trained on Rayne, the other on Dr. Faulk.

Dr. Faulk: (laughing) Half-breeds?! You have to be joking! I sensed strong auras, but from you two? (laughing harder) This truly is intriguing.

Rayne: Listen bitch, I'm tired of this half-breed shit, especially from a two-bit demon whore like yourself!

Dante: Red, you just took the words right out of my mouth!

Rayne: Shut up whitey!

Dr. Faulk: Demon!? Me, the nerve of you to call me that! I'm am a Child of Light, a pure breed. (Indicating Dante) Not some scum born from black pits of the damned. I'm really disappointed in Kagan…, I thought I raised him better. Forgive me Father…, I have failed you…(turning her head away in shame)

Rayne: Kagan!? How do you know my father?

Dr. Faulk: The same way, any mother would recognize their young…Instinct my dear.

Rayne…What the fuck?….

It felt like a truck just slammed into her, she just couldn't move, Dante could however.

Dante: Yup, well that's nice and all. But I was hired to find a Cardinal…! Acckk!

His whole body went rigid, a strange force held him tight, pulling his whole body apart. He screamed again, before being slammed into a wall.

Dr. Faulk: (lowering the glowing skull) Humph, half-breed demon trash.

Rayne leaped for Faulk's throat. Before she could sink her teeth into her grandmother's neck, a powerful white hand grabbed her's. She hung in mid-air, trying to free herself. Rayne looked down, into the glowing yellow eyes, of the monster in the chair. A look of hate and disgust was in them.

Kain: (In The Ancient Vampiric Tongue.) Dhamphir …..


	6. Devil Night: First Encounters Chapter 4

Devil Night: First Encounters  
Chapter 4: First Encounter

Location: Inside St. Philip Museum of Demonology, Paris France.

Kain held his gaze with Rayne for a long time, staring at her, studying her face and features. He rose up from the chair, holding Rayne, high up off the ground, her neck completely swallowed up in the large vice-like fist.

Rayne: (coughing) Mind running that by me again?(Coughing again) never was interested in the old tongue.

Kain: She knows not of the ancient language? What bitter disappointment to know my blood has been "tainted" with man. I intended to fix that….

The pressure on her throat, slowly increased, causing her to struggle and panic more, she tried everything to break free.; even as far as using Blood Rage. Her eyes turned a deep rose, red. The world overcast in a blood hue. Her speed and strength doubled, she continued to wrestle herself free. With some effort, the pressure was letting up, but not too much.

Rayne: He's just toying with me…

Kain: You will be the first mistake, which I intend to correct…

Dr. Faulk merely watched, a smile of satisfaction on her face.

Slowly Dante got to his feet, his head filled with the sounds of intense ringing.

Dante: Whoa…what the hell was that?

His vision was blurred, but started to clear up as he steadied himself against the wall. Suddenly he remembered everything, and looked across the room. He saw a very large pale man, holding Rayne high up in the air, Rayne tried to free herself, but it was useless.

Dante: Damn! What the hell do I do? I can't just leave her to die like that, but then again I don't think she's trusting anyhow…

Dante: Aw screw it!

Reaching back, he grabbed the hilt of his sword. The eyes flashed, as the blade slowly built up an intense glow.

Kain grew bored of Rayne's struggles. She was putting up a decent fight, but she was nothing more than a half-breed. Deciding to end it, he applied more pressure. Rayne's eyes started to budge, her breathing rasps of air. A deep smiled appeared on Kain's face, Rayne reacted in fear. He knew, she knew this was the end. That's when he was knocked back, by a blast from the side; Rayne fell to the ground gasping for air.

Kain: Unngghh!

Looking to his side, he saw a white-haired boy charge and leap at him, brandishing a huge sword, the demon half-breed.

Dante: HHHEEEYYYAAAHHH!

Dante, shouted in mid-air, holding his sword high over his head. Kain simply reached up and dug his claws into Dante's chest. Dante hung in mid-air, feeling Kain's claws dig deeper into his skin. Reaching up, Kain grabbed Dante's sword from his dangling hand, and looked at it.

Kain: (Looking over the sword) Impressive work for demons…

At a snails pace, Kain jammed the sword deep into Dante's stomach. Dante reacting like a speared fish. Meditating deeply, Kain caused the sword, to float in the air, suspending Dante. The entire sword glowed bright orange, along with Dante. An unseen force, pushed Dante into another wall. This time, sending him threw, into several other rooms, before landing into a statue of a goddess demon.

While Kain was occupied with Dante, Rayne quickly moved to safety. Dr. Faulk noticed, but did nothing. Kain smiled in satisfaction, but his expression changed to agony as he fell to his knees. Dr. Faulk was at his side.

Dr. Faulk: Father! You used too much power! Quickly, we must go!

Supporting her father, Dr. Faulk lifted up the skull, the eyes glowed sun-yellow, a black cloud formed around Kain and Faulk. Two seconds later, they both disappeared.

Rayne: Come back here bitch! I'm not done with you two!

Looking around, she couldn't find a trace of Kain or Dr. Faulk.

Rayne: Fuck…?

Looking down, Rayne saw a strange pendant on the floor.

Once again, Dante found himself getting to his feet, ringing the bells from his head. Making his way slowly through the holes in the wall, he saw Rayne bend down to pick up an amulet, that looked a lot like his. Checking his neck, he found his amulet lost.

Dante:!

Rayne jumped through a nearby window, disappearing with Dante's amulet.

Dante: That thieving little bitch!

Enzo was on his knees pleading in front of Dante's car.

Enzo: Come on Chrissy! Please! I need a drink bad! I'll buy you oil changes for a year!

The car didn't answer back, just merely revved up it's engine. Just then, a very athletic female landed directly on the roof of Chrissy. Glass and paint chips flew everywhere.

Enzo:…What the hell!?

Rayne, leap up into the air, and landed on the street. A second later she was gone.

Before Enzo could recover, Dante landed next to him, Enzo couldn't hold himself any longer.

Enzo: Fuck! Dante!? Oh it's you…shit look what you made me do!

Dante: Where did she go?

Enzo: Who?

Dante: (grabbing Enzo by the collar) That red-headed bitch! Which way did she go!?

Enzo:…Uhh..that way! (pointing off)

Dante dropped Enzo to the ground, getting into the driver's seat of Chrissy, who just finished repairing herself.

Dante: Get in…

Enzo didn't say a thing, he knew that look on Dante's face, he was out for blood… 


	7. Devil Night: First Encounters Chapter 5

Devil Night: First Encounters  
Chapter 5: Uninvited

Location: Brimstone European Branch 5 (Unknown) 1 day later

Kashus: That was a complete failure. What do you have to report?

Rayne: (Eyeing Kashus darkly) I…don't know. There was a demon, and two other creatures…one said she was my father's mother, and the other was her father…

Kashus: (going rigid) …Was there anything else?

Rayne pulled out the amulet and showed it to Kashus..

Rayne: There was this boy…and this…

Kashus took the amulet in his hands, and held it, turning it over in his gloved hand.

Kashus: Very good….

Suddenly, Kashus grabbed his earlobe.

Kashus: I see…(looking at Rayne) Seems we have a visitor.

Rayne only stares at the floor, thinking deeply.

The cameras zoom in closer on the Dante as he pass back and forth in front of Brimstone's main gate.

Dante: Hey Red! I know you're in there! You better give back what's mine or I'm coming in!

Guards gathered along the walls, ready to take down the interloper.

Minutes later, Rayne and Kashus were in security room, workers at each station watching a angry young man tapping his foot, and looking directly at one of the cameras.

Rayne: Geez, there's just no putting this guy down is there?

Kashus: This is the boy you were referring too?

Rayne: Wow, you are smart.

Dante: That's it!

They both looked into the video screen as Dante walked off.

Rayne: Guess he gave up.

Kashus: Not quite.

Looking that the screen, there was nothing. Then four beams of light appeared, they grew brighter, and brighter.

Kashus: Sound the Alarm! He's going to ram the gate!

Chrissy smashed straight through the gates like rock through paper. Stopping after a few feet, a blur smashed through the windshield. Landing in a crouch, guns ready, Dante kept sharp. Glass rained from his head as he shook off the debris. Soldiers were already upon him firing; trotting along, Dante dodged ever bullet. After all the were just humans…

The Brimstone security was having a hard time keeping track of Dante, as he zipped to and fro across the grounds. Whenever someone had him in their sites, he just disappeared.

Guard1: Where is he?

Guard2: I have him, wait! I lost him! Confirm location!

Guard3: Here's in my sights…what the?

The guard looked up in surprise, to find Dante standing in front of him; Dante gave him a salute and a strong kick to the face. The man was on the ground as soon Dante landed on his feet. Two guards from opposite sides appeared, without looking, he shot both their trigger fingers off, they both grabbed their hand, clutching it in agony. One more guard showed up, before taking aim, Dante instantly appeared in front of him.

Guard4: Huh?

There was chaos in the security room, workers at the station had a hard time pinpointing Dante's location. After he had taken out several more guards, he was inside.

Kashus and Rayne merely stood back and watched, though Rayne just about had her fill.

Rayne: Enough of this bullshit. It looks like I'll have to do something about this.

Walking off, Kashus didn't bother to look; he only watched Dante's progress on the monitors.

Security: Looks like we have someone else outside the grounds.

Sitting against a dead tree, Enzo took another sip from his lukewarm beer. The taste already gone, he threw it away in a depressing sigh.

Enzo: Geez Dante, you could have at least bought a cooler or something…

The crunch of a leaf alerted Enzo, on his feet and ready to run.

Enzo: (whispering) Whose there!? Dante? That you?

A blinding light completely engulfed Enzo.

Dante was becoming more and more impatient, each room he came to, he only found more annoying guards, they didn't provide much of a challenge.

Dante: Man where the hell is that bitch? This place is huge…

As if on cue, a sharp blade appeared in front of Dante, moving to safety, he was already firing upon the owner. Rayne cartwheeled, avoiding his shots.

Dante: Ha! Found you!

Rayne: Did you miss me that bad?

Dante: Ha! You wish! I just came to get back what you stole, now hand it over!

Rayne: I don't know what your…the amulet….Sorry don't know what your talking about.

Dante: Lady, your one bad liar. (Firing again, missing Rayne)

Rayne: And you're an awful shot.

Dante: Fair enough, how about some swordplay!

Pulling out Rebellion, he swung, the massive blade only inches away from Rayne as she flipped backwards. Her own blades out, ready, she charged. Each one tried to deliver a series of attacks, but the other either parried or blocked. Dante stabbed forward, propelling his body and sword like a huge spear. Catching his sword in her own blades, Rayne felt her entire body move across the hallway, her heels sparked along the ground, digging into the ground.

Weapons and eyes locked, they both stared deep into the others eyes. They both knew the other had anger in their eyes, but there was also an unnerving feeling deep down. The blades started to glow cherry red, where they made contact. Both were determined to break the other's weapon to pieces

Kashus: That will be enough of that Rayne, back down.

A stare from Dante and Rayne both looked at Kashus standing, arms behind his back. A cigar was in his mouth, puffing away. Guards were everywhere, their guns armed and ready to take down Dante.

Dante: (Whistling) Quite a nice organized little party you have here.

Kashus: Brimstone employs nothing but the best, Son of Sparda.

Rayne: Sparda?…I've heard that name somewhere before…

Rayne saw Dante's eyebrow cock up a little, surprising they both let up on their blades; backing away from each other slowly, still ready to go at each other again. Kashus walks up to Dante and Rayne, Dante grips his sword tighter, keeping a dark eye on this strange person.

Kashus: Yes I know who you are, and who your father is. The great legend himself even worked with Brimstone a few times in the past. We owe a lot to him, and his son. (Bowing) Your starting to earn quite a reputation in your town.

Dante: Yeah well it helps pay the bills. But enough talk about my father, I just want what this bloodsucking bitch stole from me!

Rayne only shot Dante the finger and crossed her arms. Kashus reached into his pocket, and pulled out the amulet. Ivory was in Kashus' face, along with the sound of severl weapons being readied.

Dante: Mind giving that back?

Kashus: Of course (Handing the amulet back)

Dante snatched it from Kashus' hand, he looked at the red stone, and remembered the past. Putting it around his neck and holstering Ivory, Dante gave Kashus a salute.

Dante: Well thanks and all, I got what I wanted. Nice place you got here, sorry about the mess. Oh and fuck you red.

Rayne: In your dreams whitey, (to herself) little prick.

Kashus: Wait.

Dante stopped walking, but didn't turn around.

Kashus: Brimstone is interested in hiring your services Son of Sparda. One that pays a very hefty reward. Your manager is already talking with one of my masters as we speak.

Dante: Say again?

Rayne: You have to kidding me!


	8. Devil Night: First Encounters Chapter 6

Devil Night: First Encounters  
Chapter 6: …Unwanted Partnership

Location: Brimstone European Branch 5 (Unknown) : Underground Library

Enzo takes another sip of wine, letting the effects kick in, his face beet red. Lazily he leans on the desk in front of him; his eyes in a daze.

Enzo: I tell you, this guy….is one hell of a guy! The things he does…(belching, grabbing for another leg of smoking turkey laying on the table.) mmm…this is ssoo good!

The front doors flung open, Dante looking very unpleasant came through.

Dante: (marching up to Enzo) Enzo!

Enzo: H-heyy- Dante!…

Dante: What the hell have you gotten me into this time! (grabbing Enzo by the collar)

HoodedMan: Please, sit Son of Sparda…

Dante looks at the man seated at the desk; his face covered in the deep violet hood. Dante smelled death, ancient death. Letting Enzo fall to the ground, he grabs a huge chunk of turkey, snatchs up the bottle of wine on the table, and takes a bite and gulp. Falling down in the chair Enzo was just in, he throws his legs up on the table, belching.

Enzo: Hey that was my chair…

HoodedMan: Allow me to tell you a story…

Dante: …great…(taking another gulp)

HoodedMan:  
Long, long ago…

Dante: Boring! Heard the story over and over of my pops. Don't need a crypt keeper like you to tell it to me.

HoodedMan: (Looking in Dante's direction slowly)

Long, long ago,..before Sparda rid the world of demons…Before the Great Ruler of Hell himself conquered humanity…

Dante seems to be more alert now…

There was a great demon king by the name of Belier. A cruel and beastly monster, indeed made early man live in hell Killing, raping and spawning un-earthly creatures.. Then they came, Beings from the skies who radiated of beauty, light, and great wisdom. They fought against the demons, driving them back to hell; their leader killed Belier in a single stroke. They were exonerated, treated as saviors from the heavens, but that was before we found out the truth. Instead on beings of light from the skies, they were death from above…feeding on us, like livestock.

Dante: (munching on turkey meat) Get to the point!

In the end, the dark leader, who made himself the new king of Earth, was up surged by his most loyal general. The king, truly Immortal, was imprisoned forever. Without their leader they were unorganized and weak, they scattered to dark corners of the Earth, then there was peace.

Dante: Uh huh…

HoodedMan: But now it seems that the dark leader has been freed…please Son of Sparda, we ask this of you. If the blood of the legendary knight does run through your veins…Help rid the world of this evil, before it is too late. Right now he is weak, defenseless, you will easily be a match for him…

Dante: Yeah, ok…look…

Everyone turned to look at the red-headed woman marching through the front doors, now barely hanging on the hinges, after being knocked open for the second time; Kashus walked behind looking at the broken doors.

Rayne: No Fucking way!

Kashus: I'm sorry, but she insisted…

Rayne: This one is mine! Your not going to give it to some half bit mutt are you?

Dante: (mouth full of turkey and wine) Who you calling mutt!?

Rayne: (Hissing at Dante)

Dante: Kinky one aren't you?…

His hand raised, Rayne silenced, she knew what the heads of Brimstone could do. She's crossed them before, and right now she wasn't in the mood to tangle with one right now.

Dante: (turning towards the Brimstone Leader) As I said, I'll take this job on two conditions…First! I want to be well paid for this job, to take on something like this has got to be expensive,… say one million?

Rayne: One Million?! I'll do it for free!

Dante: Second! I don't trust you for shit, so I want you to let Enzo access to these book. I want to know the real truth; something tells me your not telling me everything and the answers might be in here.

Enzo: (Snoring)

Rayne: Bullshit! (Slamming her fist on the table) If what that bitch said is true, then this is my fight, if anyone is going to kill a member of my family, it will be me!

Dante: (eyeing Rayne quizzically)…

The Member of Brimstone sat there, both Dante and Rayne looking at him, expecting his response…

HoodedMan: Done…

Getting up with Kashus' help, he left the two standing there in bewilderment. His and Kashus' footsteps were the only thing that echoed throughout the library walls.

Kashus: Do you really think this is a good idea? Half-breeds, against an Immortal?

HoodedMan: Though only half, they both possesses proud souls. They will be enough…

Kashus: I meant those two teaming up…

Dante & Rayne: (Turing) What the hell does that mean!? (looking at each other)

Location: St. Jude's Church, East Germany.

Father Kantor, was in hell, or at least something close to it. He felt the blade sink deep into his body one again, chunks of his flesh and innards laid in a bowl at his feet. He looked down, seeing another organ fall into the bowl, blood splattered on the dress of the woman who held the glowing knife that was butchering him alive.

Dr. Faulk: Does that hurt priest?

Father Kantor: …why…?

Dr. Faulk: Why? (Setting down the knife on the cart next to her, she grabbed four red tubes with needles on the end.)

Slowly, she slide the tubes in specific points on his exposed heart. What ever mobility he had left, he showed it, shaking violently on the cross he hung from.

Dr. Faulk: My you are a twitcher aren't you? You comrades didn't even struggle this much.

The rest of Father Kantor's congregation were hung up on crosses as well, each one in their own pain, tubes pumping their blood to Kain who sat cross-legged, staring at the cross, looking at the effigy suspended in great pain. Dr. Faulk walked up, caring the bowl of the monk's organs, floating in blood. She laid the bowl at his feet, kissing his hand, and walked off.

Kain: That boy…

Dr. Faulk: (Stopping) The demon-half breed? I don't know who he is, but I may have an idea. After you were imprisoned, the demons came back. One of their own kind, rebelled and single-handily defeated them all, locking the Demon World away from the humans.  
He was know as Sparda…

Kain: Sparda…

Dr. Faulk: Some say he had spawned offspring…this could be one of his…

Kain: I see…and that woman…she was of my blood…(anger boiling in his blood)

Dr. Faulk: She is indeed of your blood, mixed with that of humans…our race has lost it's way Father, they care nothing of purity like you did.

Kain: (Grabbing a bloody organ from the bowl) Soon, they will…


	9. Devil Night: First Encounters Chapter 7

Devil Night: First Encounters  
Chapter 7: The King Returns

Location: Blood Kettle Pub, City of Hentz, East Germany

A deep blue light bathed the entire bar, the patrons sitting about at booths and tables, enjoying glasses of fresh squeezed blooded from vagrants, who thought they were donating blood for charity. An ambience scene indeed was the safe haven for vampires and dhamphirs alike, some engaged in acts usually seen as torture, but the look of ecstasy. A black fog appeared in the middle of the small dance floor. Everyone stared in astonishment as two figures appeared. One a small bald woman, the other, a massive white eight-foot giant, they surveyed the area, looking at the startled faces.

The bar owner, a vampire himself, walked from behind the bar.

Owner: Nice entrance, but this pub is for private members only. I'm afraid you'll two have to leave. (Snapping his fingers, out came an ogre-like creature. Twice the height of Kain, he brandished a very large spiked club.

Dr. Faulk: (sadly looking at the creature) This world, has been cruel on our race…

Lifting up the club and bellowing, the monster swung downward, a hand from Kain stopped the attack. Bewildered the vampiric beast tried to pull back it's weapon, but Kain's hand held firm. With his other hand, he dung his hand deep into the beast's stomach, grabbing the spine. The three vampires, sitting at the booth barely had time to avoided the dead hulk, hurled at them.

Licking his fingers clean, Kain looked down at the scared owner, before the vampire could run, two sharp fangs sank deep into his back. Dr. Faulk drank deep of his blood, and essence. After another minute of struggling, the bar owner fell to the ground a dried up husk. Dr. Faulk and Kain looked around, fangs sharp and ready; everyone panicked running for the doors and windows trying to escape, but everything was closed tight. A yellow glow surrounded each door and window.

Kain: Now it shall begin…

Location: Brimstone European Branch 5 (Unknown) : Main entrance.

The sky changed from black, to blue, dawn approached. Dante and Kashus walk down the main steps towards Chrissy, she looked like she just came off the assembly line.

Kashus: About two hours ago, we received word of an attack on a vampire safeden. A safe heaven for all vampiric during the day, everyone there was massacred, butchered, a few were strung up like the party guests at the museum…

Dante: But that's a good thing, isn't that helping you guys out?

Kashus: Not like this, (Handing Dante a folder) everything you need will be in here. You should be able to make it in little under a day in this vehicle…

Kashus looking over Chrissy, only a few hours ago, the entire front end had been demolished, but now everything had reformed. An impressive possessed vehicle, quite unique from the other few he had encountered before.

Kashus: Quite a remarkable car, never seen anything like it, not a single scratch on her…where did you find it again?

Dante: Oh I picked her up from a junk collector out over in Hindensburg big ass junkyard, this puppy was roaming around, running folks over. A shitty paying job, but hey I picked up this sweet baby. (Looking over his shoulder) Hey Red what's taking you so long?

Rayne stood at the doorway, looking down at the two, and that car…

Rayne: Maybe it's cause I'm not stepping foot in that car with you or any vehicle with you. Also the damn windows aren't tinted…

Dante: (looking at Chrissy's crystal clear windows) What's wrong with that?

Rayne: (rolling eyes) Idiot, I can't survive in the sunlight that long!

Dante: Oh…Well there's always the trunk. (smirking)

Rayne: Eat shit.

Kashus: That will be enough from both of you…(looking at Dante) Really Brimstone can provide transportation that is, much more… efficent than your car.

Dante: No thanks, I not going anywhere without my baby.

Kashus:…Is there anything you can do about the windows then?

Dante: (Patting the hood) Come on baby, show that dame what you can do.

A second later, the windows slowly change, turning a midnight black.

Leaning against the car, Dante gives her a friendly wave. Rayne curses to herself stomping down the steps, past Dante and Kashus to the rear passenger door, looking over across to Dante and giving Kashus a dirty look.

Rayne: Lets hurry up, the sun will be up soon.

Dante: As you wish Madame (mock bowing)

Kashus: Good luck to the both of you.

She had to admit, the car was pretty comfortable, the red leather interior felt really pleasant, the a/c ran cool. Outside, everything looked clear, as if the whole windows were actually two-way.

Rayne: Impressive car, sorry I really did land on it, but there's no harm done.

Surprised, Rayne felt something thin and wide wrap around her throat tight. She struggled, but found herself restrained by other seatbelts. She couldn't breath, or move…things were getting black…

Dante: Hey knock it off!

The straps relaxed, grabbing her neck Rayne gasped for air; darkly she looked at Dante…

Rayne: What…(gasping) the FUCK was that?!

Dante closed the front door and started up Chrissy, heavy metal blasted from the speakers.

Dante: Sorry, she still is kinda mad at you for landing on her hood you know? No hard feelings? You could always just ride up front with me..(a mischief grin on his face appeared)

Rayne: Great In a killer car, and a horny loudmouth…Drive…

Dante: Sure thing!

Dust kicked up from the rear tires, flames blasted from the exhaust as Chrissy charged down the trail to the main gates where workers were already repairing the gates. A worker barely avoided being fender stains, by dodging out of the way.

Worker: I think I just went…

Dante: YYEEEHHHEEEAAAWWW!

Kashus watched as the vehicle trailed off into the forest a long dust trail left behind. The rays washed over his face, his eyes reflecting back a dull glow of eyes long past dead.

Location: Dead Leaves City Spa (vampire safeden, Dhamphirs Only), City of Hentz, East Germany, 2 hours later.

Dhamphir:( In German) No! No! No! Please…ack.!

The long spike entered his gut and into the plank of wood, he now hung from. He tried to free himself, but the sunlight was unbearable. He looked at the white monster, smoking in the sunlight as well, merely watch him burn, with his other fellow dhamphirs, now just burning meat on skeletons, nailed to boards, or impaled on stakes.  
Ten minutes later, the dhamphir stopped moving, his body just sizzled as Kain pulled a chunk of flesh off. Looking down at the flesh, and that of his own, he watched both cook.

The sun's rays, not harming him, but enough to let him know he could truly never survive in this world's sunlight; this truly was hell for him.

Kain walked backed into the spa, stepping over dried out bodies of other dhamphir, those who got the easy way out. Dr. Faulk sat naked in the hot tub, filled with the blood, bubbling around her and the pale, black haired woman sitting across from her.

Dr. Faulk: (Sighing) This is bliss, nothing like a relaxing blood bath. Though the blood quality has dropped over the centuries, it still feels lovely…

Ephemera: Yes I must agree grandmamma…

Dr. Faulk: So tell me, how is my dear son?

Ephemera: Lord Kagan is doing quite well he's stronger than ever.

Kain: Lord Kagan is it?

Kain grabs her by the hair, lifting her up so that both met eye level. Though there were no eyes, there was fear in her eyes.

Kain: I know of his treachery. What he and the other so-called Lords have done! Killing their own kind, because they could not understand My Order, My Laws?

Ephemera: No!

Kain: And to insult me further, he mixes my blood with these mortals! If you think your "master" can appease me, then he truly is foolish! (Hurling Ephemera across the room, violently)

Kain walks over to her, but she disappears, along the shadows, keeping a watchful eye ready to strike. When it appeared his guard down, she dove from the side, pulling a dagger from the shadows, Ephemera drove it deep into his neck to the hilt. Kain slapped her aside, she tried to move, but was held down by a unseen force.

Kain: I'll allow you to live, only to give a message to Kagan, and the rest of those traitors. (pulling the dagger out, tossing it aside.) The one true Immortal has re-awakened, and my Order will be established back as law. (kneeling down at Ephemera, holding her cheek tight) that I will deal with personally soon…

Kain turned his back on her, walking towards the hot tub, Ephemera felt herself being released.

Kain: Now go, leave me.

Ephemera bowed, moved backwards towards the underground exit. Dr. Faulk exited the tub, and dressed herself in a blood soaked robe. Kain submerged himself completely in the tub, going into a deep meditation.


	10. Devil Night: First Encounters Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Date At The Club

Devil Night: First Encounters  
Location: Heart-Break Club (vampire safeden), City of Hentz, East Germany, 13 Hours Later….

Brimstone members were everywhere, collecting evidence and taking pictures of yet another mass killing. Some had to go outside for a while to stop from becoming ill; one member finally couldn't stand it and threw up along the curb. Chrissy pulled up, stopping only inchs away from the sick person, now more scared. Rayne jumps out from the car, the look on her face shows she didn't enjoy the car ride at all. Ignoring the startled man, she talked with one of the others, who hadn't completely lost it. Dante, looking down at the puddle and the owner, he's pretty much surprised to see him, as the Brimstone member is to see him.

Dante: Hey buddy…

Sickman: (In German) Huh?

Dante: Uh…nevermind…

The stench of something rotting and burning hit Rayne and Dante's noses, the foul smell was unbearable for a moment, before they got used to it.

Dante: Oh man that smells worse than Enzo's feet!

It was apparent that Brimstone was aware of the stench too, their expressions however said of something much worse. Following Rayne, Dante walked into the club; only to bump into Rayne who stood like a statue.

Rayne: My God!...

There were a lot of things that have almost made Rayne's stomach turn, this became one of them. Bodies of dead vampires hung from the ceilings, at least three dozen. Headless, and hollowed out, they looked like carcasses hanging in a slaughterhouse. The heads had been stacked neatly on top of each other. Each face expressed fear or shock, the very last head stacked at the top had the worse expression out of all the others.

Dante: My God is hardly the term…

Those of Brimstone not sick from the site or smell were cutting down and bagging the damned souls; standing next to the pile of heads talking with several aids, was a old man dressed in a brown coat. Turning to the new visitors, he motions them over.

Officer: (In German): Welcome Rayne, we had expected you earlier. Was there trouble?

Rayne: (German): Don't get me started...(looking around) what happened here?

Officer: (German): Chaos, that's the best I can come up with…my unit is spread completely thin checking out various other slaughters at other vampire safedens scattered across this city. That reminds me, (signaling, an aid approaches carrying two phones. Handing them to the officer, he walks away. He hands both to Rayne)

Officer: (German) You and your partner each have calls waiting for you.

Rayne: (looking at the phones.) From who?

Officer:(German) One is from the 5th branch, the other …is some person named Enzo.

Rayne: Ohh…(Shouting to Dante) Hey it's you pal of yours! (Throwing the phone, Dante catches it)

Dante: Yo Enzo what do you have for me?

Enzo: Dante you son of a bitch! This isn't funny at all! It's cold, damp, and smells like my aunt's ass! And to make matters worse, I can't even leave this place! That Kashus guy is really creepy, all he does is look through books, smoke cigars, or just look at me…

Dante: Yeah yeah whatever, what do you have?

Enzo: (Sighing) So far, not much, I'm kinda having a hard time getting access to certain books down here.

Dante: Figures…Well what do you have so far?

Enzo: As far as that big white dude, nothing. But I did find out some tidbits about that bald chick you mentioned. The best I can figure out is that she's called Muse in one text, the others just mention her as some sort of sorceress. She's well know in the Alchemic Arts, maybe one of the first true masters. As for her being a bloodsucker, it's really sketchy, she's pretty clever, a certain number of kingdom's destruction can be linked to her…

Dante: Anything else?

Enzo: Not much…

Dante: Keep looking, and come on Enzo, (whispering in the phone) I know your too slick to let some boy scout rejects harass you.

Enzo: Dante..your..(click)

Pocketing the phone, Dante looks at the mound of heads….

Dante: There's something not right about any of this…  
Location: Pad-Lock S&M(vampire safeden), City of Hentz, East Germany

These dhamphirs were putting up more of a fight then the others Kain had encountered at the other nests.

Kain: Hiding from these lower beings like some sort of wounded animal…How far have my people fallen? (Snapping a cleaver-wielding dhamphir's neck, kicking another to the side)

Five more jumped out from nowhere, holding chains and spikes, stripped from the walls of the torture room themed club. Two got sent into walls, one was impaled with her own weapon, and another had his head crushed in by Kain's foot. The last one attacked, slashing Kain's body left and right with two razor blades. Kain toyed with her, before ripping her throat out.

Kain: Even still pathetic…these, rejects can't put up a decent fight.  
He remembered holding Rayne, that dhamphir…of his pure blood. His blood, tainted with humans! He could have erased that mistake, if not for that boy; the demon-halfbreed.

Kain: Sparda…(Ripping open a screaming dhamphir's jaw apart, blood geysering in Kain's face)

Muse laid down on a love cushion, sipping away at a bloody mixture of intestines and brains. Kain sat down next to his daughter; with her tounge, she wiped away the blood on his face.

Kain: Tell me all that you know about Sparda…

Location: Streets of Hentz, East Germany

The car ride was silent for the first few minutes after leaving the site, Rayne in the backseat, in deep thought; Dante sat back driving, pretending not to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in the car. The radio turned on, playing a sad 50's rock song.

Dante: Hey! Knock it off…

Rayne: (short laugh)

Dante: What's so funny?

Rayne: You two are a cute couple…

Dante: Haaa…So tell me, what's next on the agenda?

Rayne: Find those two and kill them. Plain and simple.

Dante: So how do we do that?

Rayne: So far, most of the safe dens attacked, were mainly for dhamphirs…  
She flashed backed to when Kain held her high in the air, squeezing the life out of her. His face, filled with hate towards her…just because of what she was…

Dante: Hey Red!

Rayne: Huh? What?

Dante: You ok?…

Rayne: (Grunting) I'm fine…anyway, so far the only place that hasn't been hit is The Blood Moon, the biggest, most exclusive club in town, and also biggest dhamphir safeden, its very popular, especially tonight.

Dante: Sounds like you've been.

Rayne only smiled at the pair of eyes looking at her through the rear mirror.

Rayne: Once or twice…

Dante: You think that it's "them"?

Rayne:…(looking out the window) maybe…

Dante gripped the wheel, and pushed on the accelerator. He felt it in his bones, this was going to be one hell of a night! Chrissy, speed up down the streets, barley hitting a few pedestrians.

Location: The Blood Moon club, Hentz, East Germany

The Blood Moon, was packed tonight, more than usual. Humans and vampire alike danced in a frenzy to the dance music playing in the hanging DJ booth, shaped like a moon. Tonight was Devil Night, the clubs yearly party. The DJ booth bathed the entire club in a blood red hue. Torches hung from the walls, to add onto the effect; everywhere people engaged in various acts of drugs, sex, dance, and playful torture.

Outside, though, the scene was completely different, the very large vampiric bouncer turned down scores of people lined up to the entrance to the club to get inside. With quick efficiency, he picked out those who looked the best and hottest, the rest he told to get lost, or he just threw them out. That's when Rayne and Dante drove up, everyone turned to watch as a red-headed beauty and a white-haired hunk got out, several people in the line were either yelled at or slapped by their date for looking too hard.

Bouncer:( German) Well this is one hell of a site…(eyeing Rayne) You may go in sexy…(facing Dante with a hard look) …You…you don't smell right, (looking at the large sword on his back) and no weapons allowed.

Dante: What he say?

Rayne: I'm afraid your not one of the "In Crowd", sorry

Without another word, Rayne entered the club, heading down stairs. She was only halfway before the bouncer flew past her down the stairs. He landed in a crumpled heap, groaning to himself, Dante casually walked down the stairs, smacking dust off his hands.

Dante: Let's party!


	11. Devil Night: First Encounters Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Date At The Club PT2

Devil Night: First Encounters  
Location: The Blood Moon club, Hentz, East Germany

For the past 2 hours nothing happened, aside from the few fights started in the club; one by Dante involving a very jealous boyfriend. While Dante took to the dance floor, Rayne sat alone in a booth, cradling a drink he bought her, and "babysitting" Dante's sword.  
For a hour she sipped at the blood-alcohol mixture. Several men, mostly dhamphir, asked her to dance, she "tastefully" declined each one. She was too busy scanning the crowd, looking for Muse and Kain. They were going to strike here, her feelings told her that, with the number of people packed here tonight; how could any monster avoid a fest like this, Rayne couldn't…She then thought of Muse's revelation about her family….

Dante got bored with floor after the first hour, the girls who did dance with him, had boyfriends, or cock-blocking friends who led his dance partner away before he could really have some fun. The fight he finished, started when one drunken dhamphir female asked him to dance, sure he didn't know what she said, but he understood her body language. After things really started to get interesting her boyfriend appeared, along with the bouncer from earlier. The boyfriend threw the first punch; Dante broke his arm and leg, along with hurling him into the bouncer. A swift kick to bouncer's head put him down for good. After that incident, it got pretty much dull, boyfriends and friends kept close eyes on Dante, so he just sat at the bar and drank a beer. Turning around he searched over the crowd looking for trouble, so far nothing. The most he did notice was that aside from two other people, he and Rayne were the only ones who didn't seem to be in the partying mood.

Dante: This sucks, none of these babes want to dance, and those that do are far too pasted out. (Looking over in Rayne's direction)

Rayne: This is starting to get boring, maybe they struck at another club, or maybe they are gone to another town…(seeing Rebellion laying across the booth from her.)

The more she looked into the skull's eyes, the more she thought it was staring back. Going to Aura Vision, she looked more at the blade, at first nothing happened. Then, slowly the blade reacted, the eyes starting to glow a dull red… reaching, she grabbed the sword, lifting it up in the air. It was quite a heavy sword, a wonder how someone like Dante could wield a weapon so easily. The blade reflected her face under the blood glow of the moon hanging above.

Dante: Not the first time a woman has "handled" my sword like that.

Rayne: Yeah well, I've "handled" bigger. (tossing the sword to Dante. Grabbing the hilt, Dante supported himself with it)

Dante: It doesn't look like they will show up.

Rayne: (Darkly) No, they will…

Dante: HHmmm, well sitting there all night isn't going to make them appear any faster. (Grabbing Rayne's arm.)

Rayne: !?

Taking her by complete surprise, Dante pulled her out the booth; with her other free hand, she grabbed her blade.

Rayne: Let..go…

Dante: Look, if we are going to spend most of the night waiting for them to show up, you might as well have some fun at least. Your depressing looking, sitting there just watching.

She was ready to take his head off, her eyes told him enough.

Dante: Would one little old dance kill you? Or maybe it's cause you can't dance?

Anger flared up inside, but it subsided.

Rayne: I know they will strike, I know it!..(sighing) Alright, (retracting her blade) fine, one dance. But if you even think about letting your hands do a little wandering, your going to lose them.

Dante: (Letting her go, smiling) That's more like it! (Whistling loud, surprisingly, along with the rest of the crowd, the music stopped!) Hey DJ! (pointing at the booth) Play something hot!

Screaming, and on fire, the DJ flew out of the booth; like a falling star, he crashed to the dance floor. Everyone scattered as he hit the ground in a crunch, still burning; his screams subsided afterwards. Stunned, Dante looked at Rayne.

Dante: Uh, that's not what I had in mind…

Rayne looked up and hissed; Dante followed in motion. Up in the burning booth emerged Kain, looking over the scared crowd with hate and malice.

Kain: Such debauchery…

That's when he spotted Rayne and Dante, sneering Kain leapt down. Booth feet created craters as he landed; gathering their wits, those closest to Kain took flight, clearing a huge space between him and them.

Dhamphir1: Is that him?

Dancer: …I heard other places were hit…

Human:..wow, that was cool man…

Dhamphir2:…everyone was slaughtered, no survivors…

Emerging from the crowd, Dante and Rayne walked up to Kain.

Kain: Again we meet…(Looking at Rayne with such disgust) You…(eyeing Dante, who had his guns in each hand) and you, I've heard of the exploits of your father…Sparda…

Dante: Really? Quite a good story ain't it?

Kain: Yes…quite a fairy tale. A demon, who, alone faced the armies of Hell, and for what? (Indicating the humans in the crowd) These mortals…and to spawn with them…(pointing at Rayne and Dante.) Had I not been betrayed I would have seen births like yours prevented! Your bodies roasting over a high fire, while those who sinned, flawed!

Rayne: Enough chitchat! Lets do this!

Dante: I second that…(targeting Kain)

Kain: Yes, lets…

Rayne gripped her blades, holding them tightly, her palms sweating. That's when she felt strange. A pulling action on her body, as if gravity's force intensified, looking down, she saw a strange yellow circle at her feet. Script revolved around each other in a bizarre pattern. As she tried to move, the force and glow grew, her feet sinking into the ground!

Rayne: What!?

Dante: Huh? Rayne!

He tried to reach for her, but it was too late, the floor swallowed her up, along with the seal. Kain smiled.

Kain: It's just you and me, she will be dealt with later.

Dante: Let's go nasty! (Firing away)

Rayne landed on the ground hard, there was a hard musty smell. Her Aura Vision revealed that she must be under the club. The foundation was made up of old concrete pillars, years of neglect and age covered each one.

Muse: I must apologize my dear, but Lord Kain insisted on facing Sparda's spawn on his own. He seems to be infatuated with him ever since I told him Sparda's tale.

Muse floated in mid-air above Rayne, she looked like a black angel, her black dress catching an unseen breeze.

Rayne: Kain is it? And your name is Muse correct?

Muse: (Bowing) Yes my dear it is true, daughter of the true lord of this land, Kain. How is it that you don't know who we are? Didn't my son Kagan teach you anything?

Rayne: Me and my father never really did get along. You can ask him why, when your burning in hell!

Muse: (Laughing) We will see…Oh, I almost forgot…

Dust from the foundations fell to the ground as something disturbed the area. The ground rumbled as something from the darkness approached. As it appeared, Rayne recognized the form. It was the scorpion-like demon from the museum, only he was bigger, redder, and a whole lot more dangerous looking.

Muse: Delmar is very upset that you killed his little brother, Vauldrick.

Delmar: I'm going crush you slowly…

Rayne: Uh-huh, that's just about what your brother said before he became a smear on the floor. (Reading herself) Come on bad boy! Show me what you got!


	12. Devil Night: First Encounters Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Date At The Club PT3

Devil Night: First Encounters  
Location: The Blood Moon Club, Hentz, East Germany

The bullets missed their mark, Kain had teleported away from them, they did however hit members in the crowd. Those injured went down, some not moving.

Kain: Surely Sparda could not have made a mistake like that.

Dante pulled the trigger, again Kain moved, and another person was hit. Dante was getting angry.

Dante: Damnit, my guns are useless against him! People are just getting hurt…Alright big, tall, and pasty. (Reaching for his sword, charging his power) Are you ready?!

Launching himself at Kain, Dante disappeared, then appeared in front of Him. With heavy strokes Dante pushed Kain back. Blood splattered the floor and crowd as he kept swinging; charging up Rebellion. Dante then performed a series of jabbs again and again into the gut of Kain. With one final jab, releasing all his charged power into Rebellion, Kain flew across the dance floor, into the bar.

Dante: Sleep tight…

Dante looked over the crowd, there were mixed looks of relief, fear, several more looked on him with hatred. Those injured by Dante cradled their injuries, one however wasn't moving. A man, a dhamphir, from the looks of it, knelt over his friend, crying out in pain for his death.

Dante: Everyone, you must all get out of here! This place isn't safe!

Dhamphir1: Of course it isn't, with a demon like you!

Dhamphir2: Trouble didn't start, until you and your bitch friend showed up!

Others in the crowd joined in on the resentment.

Dhamphir3: Who knows? Maybe he's the one that's been doing all those killing!

Dante: What?! Hey I'm the good guy here!

Human1: Good guy? That's what you want us to think. Never trust a demon!

Two Dhamphirs from the crowd holding very large knives, others also came forward, holding guns, chains, and sticks; all barred their teeth and hissed at Dante.

Dante: I just saved your asses!

In crowd, Dante saw them. The all too familiar glowing yellow eyes, everywhere, throughout the crowd, glowing orbs stared back at Dante.

Dante: Oh no…

Delmar struck at Rayne with one of his twin stingers; quickly she rolled out of the way, only having to move again to avoid the other tail.

Rayne: Shit, he's a lot quicker than the other one…

Delmar: You killed my brother! I shall make sure you die slowly! (Opening his left claw, a brown mist shot forth)

Some of the mist entered her lungs, she found herself on the ground coughing, gasping for air.

Delmar: Heh Heh Heh, It's over for you pretty…

His eye stalks appeared from his armor, looking at her, hot pink drool oozed from his mandibles, as he marched towards Rayne.

Rayne: ( Coughing) That's right you big ugly fuck, come closer…

Delmar's stingers reared back ready to strike; as they raced towards Rayne, she made her move. Rolling, then leaping forward, she catapulted herself towards Delmar's eyes. One slice severed the stalks from Delmar. He was now blind!

Delmar: GWWAAHH! (Rearing back on its four back legs)

Rayne: Bet that hurts like a bitch.

Floating above, Muse clapped, not caring who the victor of the battle was.

Delmar: Stupid half-breed! Just because I'm blind, doesn't mean I can't sense you! (His right claw opened, revealing a mouth, with a lot of teeth, and a long tounge.)

As the mouth opened wider, everything started to be sucked in, even her claws deep into a support pillar, Rayne held on with all her strength. Debris bounced by, some hitting her in the face. They all flew into the claw-mouth, swallowing all that entered it's mouth.

Delmar: You can't hold on forever! Ha ha ha ha!

Rayne: He's right, I got to do something or I'm bug food!

Dante: Behind you!

Armed Dhamphir1: Nice try! Not going to work!

The screams of people in the crowd got everyone's attention. Chaos erupted; possessed corpses somehow had slipped into the club. Everywhere they attacked, clawing and biting people left and right. One jumped towards a wounded girl, a bullet from Ebony, sent the corpse falling to the ground in a crumpled mess.

Dante: Don't just stand there like idiots! Get these people to safety!

Not knowing what to do, they reluctantly began helping. Fighting off the monsters, and getting people safely out of danger; a few more rounds from Dante finished off a number or corpses; before Kain grabbed him from behind and sank his teeth into Dante's neck. He tried to scream but he couldn't. Kain drank deep of Dante's blood, letting the devil blood burn in his own veins. It took eleven shots from Ivory to force Kain to let go. Staggering away, Dante held onto his wound, and kept his gun aimed at Kain. Blood gushed at the tear in his neck, Dante fell to one knee, he felt very feint.

Kain: By the Goddess…your blood is strong! I can feel your power!

A new rush of energy entered Kain; he hadn't felt this way since he killed Belier, drinking the demon dry. Kain felt the change in his body again; His hands growing into stone hard claws, his body's strength increasing. As he walked towards Dante, the ground shook. Lifting up Dante by the collar, he stared into the half-breed's dazed eyes.

Kain: Though your blood is strong, you are not.

Kain held Dante in the air high, walking towards the wall, Rebellion in his other.

Kain: For unlike Sparda…(Pressing Dante up against the wall, a force took over, holding Dante firm Kain walked towards the nearest group of victims).

Kain: You can't even save a group of humans and half-breeds. (Snapping his fingers, the exits sealed shut) Now watch your failure…Son of Sparda…(Raising Rebellion, Kain swung downwards)  
Rayne managed to crawl behind the pillar, holding off Delmar's suction for now.

Rayne: Shit! What to do? (She spots a fallen pillar in front of her. It' deep in the ground, but..)

Firing her harpoon, it drilled into the stone, slowly, she pulled on the chain; trying to free the chunk.

Delmar: You will die! Ha ha ha, Just go ahead and admit defeat!

Rayne: (Straining)You know, your starting to sound like a broken record! Why don't you stop "sucking" and fight like a real demon.

Delmar only laughed louder; somehow the suction grew stronger.

Rayne: That's right help me out stupid…

With Rayne's efforts, and the increased suction, the pillar unearthed, the chunk rolled straight at Delmar, with great speed. He tried to block with his left claw, but the stone shattered it to pulp. Behind the boulder and leaping in the air, Rayne pointed her blades downwards, aiming where Delmar's eyestalks had been.

Rayne: KKIIIAA!

Both struck deep into the armor, piercing the demon's brain. The entire body went rigid for a moment , before slumping to the ground. Pink salvia bubbled out from the mouth of the slain demon.

Orange goop coated Rayne's blades as she pulled them out.

Rayne: EEEWWW…(Looking up towards Muse) Now it's your turn you bald-headed bitch!

Muse: Such language…anyhow, other plans have been made for you my dear. (Muse vanished, her voice trailing in the air) till next time…

Rayne: Hey come back here! I'm not done with you yet!..(Something wet landed on her shoulder) Huh?

As she looked closer, and tasted it, she knew what it was, blood. Like a morning shower, blood started rain from the ceiling.

Rayne: (With her harpoon, Rayne began scaling one of the pillars) What has happened up there!?

Once at the top, it took only a few good kicks to knock loose a floorboard. Rayne emerged topside, and was shocked. Everyone dead, not a single soul left alive, except for Dante, he sat on his knees, looking at the carnage before his eyes.

Rayne: My God Dante…what happened?

He didn't respond, he only looked at his bloody sword, blood, still fresh dripped off the end.

Rayne: Damnit Dante, what the fuck…(lifting Dante up by his collar, Rayne saw his eyes. They were filled with tears.)

Dante: I didn't save them…I was too weak…just like last time…


	13. Devil Night: First Encounters Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Two Birds With One Stone

Devil Night: First Encounters  
Brimstone European Branch 5 (Unknown): Underground Library

Rayne: He What?!

Enzo: (Cringing) He left, I tried to reach him on the phone, but he's not picking up.

Rayne: That stupid…Any idea where he's headed?

Enzo: Dante? Who knows…

Rayne: Fuck…(Turning and walking out)

Enzo: Uh, hey what about me?

Rayne: You keep reading up on Kain and Muse, I'll deal with Dante…

Enzo: Crap…

Location: Uroboros Hotel, New York City

Kagan: Yes…that feels nice…

Kagan, Lord of U.S. Vampiric Nation rested on his back as the dark, stony skinned beauty massaged his back. Her medium-sized hands worked his huge back, working along the stitches, and the shards of crystal imbedded in his back. Across from him sitting in a chair receiving a foot massage sat Arius, CEO of Uroboros Int. a powerful media conglomerate that has it's hands in most of the news that goes out to the general public of the world.

Arius: Heh Heh heh, So is she what I told you?

Kagan: Yes, you were correct, she is quite lovely…you are a true master; she is a work of art.

Arius: (Smiling) Please, you flatter me Kagan…(lighting a cigar)…Now down to business.

Kagan: Yes of course…I have a little problem…

Arius: Something The Great Kagan cannot handle?

Kagan barred his teeth at Arius.

Kagan: Careful what you say!

Kagan's masseur pressed down on Kagan's back pinning him to the bed.

Arius: And you remember where you are. This is my domain.

They looked at each other, after a while the masseur released her grip.

Kagan: I'm looking for a weapon. A sword, a very ancient and powerful one…

Arius: Ah…(leaning back) there are many swords lost to the modern world. Some very powerful indeed…

Kagan: This one is special…one wielded by the original devil…a sword that can take away souls with a single stroke…

Arius: That sword… Yes I know exactly what your talking about…That sword I've seen with my own eyes too. Surprisingly, it is in the hands of one of your fellow Lords.

Kagan raised up from the bed surprised, he looked at Arius' curiously.

Kagan: Who?

Arius: Enoch…

Kagan clenched his fists, Enoch was one of the Vampire Lords, ruling over the HellMouth lands. Like the others, Kagan loathed him the most, many times Kagan thought about rallying the others to finish him off like the other Nobles, massacred long ago.

Kagan: How sure are you of this?

Arius: Very; like I said, I've seen the sword with my own eyes. Enoch invited me over, to his castle not long ago. As you know, he's a collector of the Old World, gathering old relics of long kingdoms, and gods worshiped. He had a certain "text" that I needed and he was more than willing to sell it to me. One of the many items he has and cherished, was that particular sword. Quite a masterpiece…(Stroking his goatee, then eyeing Kagan.) What do you want with it?

Kagan got to his feet and another woman, much like the masseur, dressed Kagan in a white robe with Arius' logo on the back.

Kagan: I intend to give it back to the owner.

Arius: Really?

Kagan: Thank you for your hospitality Arius. (Bowing) Next time your in my kingdom, I will show you mine…

Arius nodded his head and leaned back into the chair, the masseur stood behind him, relaxing his shoulders. Kagan turned and left. Outside of Arius' office Ferril, Kagan's acting bodyguard for the night finished off another of Arius's secretaries. The Sorcerer's creation screamed one last time before Ferril snapped her neck.

Ferril: Ha ha, Die you fucking doll!

Kagan: Ferril!

Ferril: (standing up, flicking the blood off her long claws) Father!

Kagan: (Looking at the carnage in disgust) Egh! Come, we're leaving!

Ferril: At once Father!

Kagan and Ferril walked down the hallway, passing another of Arius' creations, as Ferril passed her by, she snapped at it. The secretary, jump back against the wall, Ferril smiled.

Ferril: I'm glad to get out of here! I hate those freaks of nature!

Kagan: Ready my chopper! Get in contact with Ephemera; tell her to prepare for my arrival.

The mention of her sister's name turned her stomach, though she was the strongest and fastest of Kagan's children, Ephemera, was held highest in her father's eyes.

Ferril: At once father…

Kagan: Time to get rid of some old trash…

Brimstone European Branch 5 (Unknown)

Kashus: Gone you say? How long ago?

Rayne: Who the fuck knows! Enzo isn't sure himself! Damnit! (Kicking a chair into the wall) When I see that bratty punk I'm going to rip his arms off!

Kashus: Please Rayne, remember he has been through a lot. This defeat was very hard on him.

Rayne: What? The Great Son Of Sparda can't handle one lousy defeat!? (muttering) fucking kid…

Kashus: Though he is the son of the Legendary Dark Knight, he is still part human. And humans can feel pain, much like you.

Rayne: We have nothing in common.

Kashus: You both have more in common than you know.

Offering Rayne to sit down, she declines and just leans against the wall.

Kashus: You know Sparda bore a son, Dante.

Rayne: No shit

Kashus: But there is more, Sparda's wife born him not one, but two sons…twins.

Rayne: ?!

Kashus: There is much you don't know about…

Location: Small Villa in Northern Spain

Kain stood on the roof of the mansion, looking at the stars; Dante's blood had long passed through his system, reverting Kain back to his normal form. The half-breed's demonic blood had brought back the memories of when Belier's blood had been in his veins. It had always been said that demon's blood is fatal to his people, but he had never felt more alive! Not only did he take in the blood, but also the knowledge of Belier, his vast knowledge of the demon arts, and his great wisdom of the known worlds.

The night air, brushed across his body, his long white hair blowing in the breeze. Wielding Dante's blade, reminded him of his very own sword, the one he took from Belier's dead hands, and the same one he ripped the demon to pieces with. Ah to hold it in his hands!

Behind him Muse appeared, followed by Ephemera.

Kain: What is She doing here?

Ephemera: (Bowing) Great Kain, allow me to introduce my father, Lord Kagan…

From the shadows, Kagan came forward, he and Kain locked eyes, though Kain flinched back in disgust at Kagan's face. The stitching and crystals all his face were jut sickening.

Kagan: It is an honor, to meet the great king himself. (giving only a half bow)

Kain: Honor? (spitting) What does someone like you know about honor? Spawning half-breeds! Tainting our blood! My Blood! (Moving towards Kagan, Ephemera slowly backed away, but Muse stopped her from moving any further)

Kagan: Half-breeds have their use..Urgh!

Kain's punch knocked Kagan to his knees, Kain reached down but a sweep kick toppled him over. Both men were to their feet, charging at one another. Locked in each other's arms, they wrestled around, till Kain slapped Kagan off the roof, sending him into the courtyard. Luckily Kagan caught himself on a tree branch, landing on the ground, he looked up. Kain wasn't there, he had appeared behind the vampire lord, chunking a stone bench. Kagan teleported away, reaching for an another bench, throwing it as well. Kain took the blow, only barley fazing him. That's when Kagan tackled him into a tree, uprooting it.

Muse: Impressive fight, I wonder who will win? (Handing Ephemera a glass off blood.)

Ephemera: Yes, it has been a while since father has had a good fight.

Both women sat on the edge of the rooftop as Kagan and Kain battled below in the courtyard. Licking her fingers clean of blood, Ferril walked up to Muse and Ephemera, Muse handed her a glass as well.

Ferril: If the owners were still alive, I'd say they would be pretty pissed at the mess. (Looking down.) So that's the great Lord Kain huh? He's kinda cute.

Ephemera: Sister, he's your great grandfather.

Ferril: So!? Why not keep it in the family? Besides, I like his idea of keeping our blood pure! Dhamphirs are second-class trash anyway.

There was a thunderous crash, then slience, all three looked down intently.

Standing, looking at each other, Kain and Kagan heaved, breathing hard.

Kain: Quite impressive.

Kagan: You impress me as well…

Both men stood up, somewhere; there was a sign of respect…

Kain: So, why have you come, I know it could not be to pay your respects.

Kagan: True, very true. To be honest, I only know much about you from my mother. She told me great stories about you. How you conquered the world, subdued these humans, kept the demons at bay, but that was long ago, before my birth.

Kain: She told me all this.

Kagan: Yes, but did she tell you everything? How she herself was imprisoned?

Kain: No…she did not tell me…

Kagan: Then let me tell you everything, trust me or not. You can always ask her.

Kain looked up at Muse sitting on the ledge, she saw from the look in his eyes, that Kain knew something that would get her in trouble; she cringed back.

Kain: …Speak


	14. Devil Night: First Encounters Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Baron

Devil Night: First Encounters  
Location: Country road, Two Hundred Miles From 5th Branch

Laying in the backseat of Chrissy Dante tried to sleep, but it was hard for him to find any peace. Images of the recent past, mixed with other painful memories assaulted his mind.  
Finding himself back in the club pinned to the wall, Dante witnessed Kain slaughter innocent lives, even if some were vampires, none deserved to die that night. To make it more painful, Kain used Dante's own sword to murder. Looking like an unholy demon, Kain laughed in Dante's face as he cleaved another person in half.

Kain: (Laughing) Are you enjoying this Son of Sparda? Do you think your father would approve?

Dante: (Struggling against the unseen biddings) No! Stop it!

Kain: Make me! Your suppose to be these mortals protector…

In Kain's huge claw, a woman pleaded not to be killed, her eyes full of tears.

Kain: Protect them! (Spearing her with Rebellion, blood painted the blade red.)

All Dante could do was scream.

Woman's Voice: Why couldn't you protect me?

Boy's Voice: Your weak! You let us die!

Dante: Mom…Vergil!?

Standing below him, coated in blood, stood his mother and brother. Both of them looked at Dante, sorrow and anguish on their faces.

Eva: Dante…why?

Behind them, Kain emerged, holding Rebellion high…

Dante: No! Stop! Run, get away!

They didn't respond, with a quick stroke, Kain took both their heads off; they rolled to the ground, looking up at Dante, expressionless…

Vergil: How could you?

Dante: Noooo!

He woke up in a cold sweat, at first he didn't know where he was, but then he remembered everything. Quietly he exited the car, he had slept for only three hours, but it felt like an eternity. The sun hung high overhead; around noon, the best he could figure.

Dante: I need a drink….

Chrissy turned on a classic 50's rock song, trying to cheer Dante up, he didn't react, just jumped into the front seat, and started up the engine. After a while, the radio tuned off.  
Location: Brimstone European Branch 5

In the 5th branch's training room, Rayne worked off her frustrations and anger. Dante's disappearance, her encounter with Muse, the massacre, Dante's family, her family, everything! The punching bag she was abusing couldn't take any more punishment; one final jab sent it flying across the room into some training equipment, exploding into dust.

Rayne: ErrrAAAHH!

Leaning over, she took deep breaths, sweat pouring down all over her face. Taking two more deep breaths, she went for a towel. As she wrapped it around her neck, Enzo ran in, there was a look of joy and relief on his face.

Rayne: Ever heard of knocking? I thought you were supposed to be in the library getting everything about Kain and Muse.

Enzo: That's the thing. I got something!

Rayne: What do you have?

Enzo: Nothing…

Rayne: …

Rayne: I'm not in the mood for jokes.

Enzo: Wait, I know., but the thing is this. All the books that had informantion about them came up zip, except! For one, (Pulling out a notebook.) According to one, History of the Black Ages: Volume IV, A certain vampire baron, Enoch by the name, raided the Vatican Libraries. He made off with quite a number of important scrolls and books; including certain ones pertaining to your grandma and granddad. (Smiling)

Rayne: Enoch, never heard of him.

Enzo: Oh, I have.

Rayne: Say what?

Enzo: Not as a vampire anyway, he's known as a reclusive guy, living in a big ass mansion not farfrom Dante's and me town.

Rayne: Really… Come on then, (Walking to the exit)

Enzo: Uh, where are we going?

Rayne: To pay Enoch a visit.

Enzo: ?  
Location: Enoch's Mansion, 5 hours later.

Enzo: Um…I think I'll wait outside…

Rayne: No, you're coming with me.

Enzo: What!? Hey, that's not how me and Dante do it!

Rayne: I'm not Dante, and yes you are.

Enzo: What if something happens?

Rayne: Like me cutting your dick off?

Enzo:…

Rayne: Good boy, lets go…

The mansion was huge, and well maintained; Enoch took great care of his estate and possessions. His place contained objects Rayne couldn't describe, paintings, statutes, tapestries, silverware, furniture; it was a museum!

Enzo: (whistling quietly) Man, this guy is loaded! I bet you a lot of this is worth well over millions of dollars. (looking around, picking up a golden spoon. The detailed handle gave Enzo a broad smile.)

Rayne: Put it back but before you leave something behind, like maybe an ear.

Enzo: (Pouting) Oh your no fun…Damn, bossy as Dante…(setting the spoon back down)

The main hallway lead out into a courtyard, lavish flowers and trees were carefully arranged all over. In the center, a water fountain of 3 snakes, intertwined together reaching for the heavens, spat water up into the air.

Rayne touched one of the trees; its strange red bark attracted her, especially, the weird brown fruit hanging from the trees. Carefully, she picked one; the lemon shaped fruit was soft and rubber-like. The sent it gave off, tickled her nose and senses.

Enzo: Hey, what about not taking anything?

She bit into the fruit, the meat was of gel substance, and it the taste, sweet. Hungrily, she devoured the rest, then grabbing for another.

Rayne: This fruit, I've never tasted anything like it It's like blood almost…

Enzo: Um…Rayne…(backing away towards the exit)

Rayne: What is it? (looking at what Enzo was looking at.)

The statues of snakes were moving, all faces turned at the intruders, Sharp fangs emerged from the mouths, the water, now running black, poured forth, dripping out like burning tar.

Rayne: Oh this isn't good…

Rayne readied herself while Enzo ran for the exit, only to find it blocked but a strange field. One snake went for Enzo, the other two-attacked Rayne.

Enzo: Damint I can't believe this is happening! (Turing around) AAAAHHHHH!

Enzo took a dive to the side, the snake crashed into the field, his body filled with cracks and missing chunks of stone. The snake looked at Enzo, in a strange daze..

Enzo: OH MY GOD!

Meanwhile Rayne tried to avoid being eating by the other two stone snakes; their massive bodies torn through the courtyard. One striked; Rayne avoided it by landing on it's back. She delievered five consecutive hits, before being knocked off, chunks of stone flew from the snakes backside, it wriggled around the ground before coming to it's senses.

Rayne: Great, should have know something like that would have been usless.

The two snakes reared up, they both circled around Rayne till she was in between them both, they shifted their heads back and forth together, ready to attack.

Rayne: That's it, come on guys make a nice Rayne-sandwich.

Both snakes striked, timing it just right, Rayne jumped out of the way, they both cracked severely in the faces, looking almost like a crazy jigsaw puzzle..

Rayne: Ha! You boys don't seem to be that smart. This will be easy..Ahhh!

The third snake, having lost intrest in Ezno, head-butted Rayne in the back, she smashed into a tree, falling to the ground.

Rayne: Shit that hurt! He got me good…

All three snakes converged on her, ready to finish her off for good. From Enzo's hiding place, up in a tree he watched as the stone snakes moved in for the kill.

Enzo: Come on Rayne, don't give up yet!

Voice: Yes, um Rayne was it?

Enzo: (Startled) !

Voice: You said Rayne, that's the young dhamphirs name right?

Enzo: Uh…yeah…

Voice: Ah yes good then, (about to shout but stops) oh dear…

Enzo looks, just in time to see all three snakes strike at Rayne's hunched over form. All three hit their mark.

Enzo: Oh no….

Voice: Oh yes! Quite impressive! She is quite strong for a dhamphir!

Enzo: ?

Enzo looked over and was surprised indeed, standing up, holding all three back with her blades, Rayne held her ground. Her entire body radiated with a red glow, even her blades, which now had turned black and doubled in size gave off an unholy aura.

Enzo: What is that?

Voice: She's channeling her emotions, her very soul. Quite remarkable!

The snakes pressed on their attack, pushing Rayne back a few feet before she retaliated. With her added strength, she knocked them back. Leaping high in the air, she sliced one nicely in half. The other two recovered, only one found Rayne mid-air, repeatedly kicking it's face in. In a matter seconds, there wasn't a head left. The other snake backed off, after seeing it's fellow brothers destroyed, it backed away towards the fountain.

Rayne: Whats the matter? Only a few minutes ago, you were ready to swallow me whole. I'm not good enough for you now?

The snake returned to the fountain, twisting into the sky, only now it appeared to be crying: water pouring from it's mouth, but also slowly out from it's eyes.

Rayne: Pussy…(The glow slowly faded away)

She saw Enzo trying to get out of the tree he was in; he fell to the ground on his back.

Enzo: Wow! That was cool! I've never seen anything like that! I bet you could really give Dante a run for his money if you and him ever really did go at it!

She was about to speak, when they both heard the sound of someone clapping.

Voice: I'm impressed! Quite good! Good indeed!

Rayne: Whose there? Show yourself!

A strange man appeared in front of Rayne, his long ears and nose were his most striking features, giving him a rat-like appearance. His eyed her with his bulging gaze, rubbing his long hands together.

Man: It has been a very long time since I've ever seen a "full grown" dhamphir, especially a powerful one at that. (Bowing) My name is Enoch, "Baron Enoch", and you are my dear?

Rayne: Just looking for answers, what do you know about certain a vampire lord named Kain? And his bald-headed bitch daughter?

Enoch's ears twitched, those two names felt like an icy knife cutting into his backside. His teeth chattered as the chill went down his back.

Enoch: And what do you wish to know about…those two…

Rayne: Just tell me how to kill them, that's all.

Enoch: (Smiling, looking at Rayne) You have a brave spirit in you. Come, let us have something to eat.

Enzo: Um…

Enoch: Don't worry, I have food for mortals such as yourself.

Enzo: (sighing)

Enoch turned, heading for a doorway, Rayne and Enzo hesitated before finally following Him inside.


	15. Devil Night: First Encounters Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Wounded Pt 2

Devil Night: First Encounters  
Location: Striker's (Pub), The HellMouth Lands, and Dante's Town.

The bar owner ducked for cover as another drunkard flew past him. Tears filled his eyes as he looked at the destruction caused by Dante. Broken chairs, tables, and bottles were scattered all over the floor. Broken bodies of several bar participants littered the floor, they moaned in pain, those who didn't join in the fight only stood against the walls, looking at the young white-haired youth standing in the middle of the whole mess.

Dante: (looking around) That the best you guys got? Huh!?…

Dante felt the cold metal of a barrel press against his head; holding the weapon was the bar owner's bruised daughter.

Daughter: Please…just go…we don't want any trouble…

He just stood there, not making eye contact, the barrel started to shake, the girl trembling, not knowing what would happen.

Dante: Alright,… fine, I'll go…

He turned and left heading for the door, as he was almost out she yelled.

Daughter: He just wanted to talk with me, that's all. You didn't have to be rough with him…

Dante walked outside into the streets; like any other day the town still looked like shit to him. Home sweet home. Trash built up all along the street corners, the garbage men had gone on strike because of poor conditions and healthcare. Various vagrants, mixed with the common folk walked the street, like everyone else, Dante was lost in his own thoughts, though for a moment he felt being watched; the feeling was gone after a minute. It was only a few blocks from Dante's home, so he walked, rather than drive Chrissy around. Besides he felt like walking anyway.

Dante: Home sweet home…

The door creaked open, dust flew across the floor, a cockroach made a run for a hole in the wall, but a metal slug pulverized it into pulp.

Dante: Need to hire an exterminator one of these days.

Quietly he threw his jacket onto his jukebox, and guns on the floor; a cloud of dust fluffed up as he crashed onto his couch. Slowly he massaged his head, looking up at the ceiling. He was about to fall asleep when he noticed a blinking light; it was the phone from Brimstone. Dante flipped it on, there were several messages, all from Enzo, all asking where he went to, except for the last one…

Message: Hey Dante, come on you can't run away like this. (sigh) Look, I found out that someone might know how to take out Kain. The guy lives out over down Hollow Hill, you know where that is right? Rayne,and me are going to see if he knows anything at all. We could really use your help. (In the background Dante hears Rayne's voice: Look if he wants to go and cry somewhere let him. I can handle this...)…(sigh), Ok Dante, Ciao..

He placed the phone on the floor, and tried to sleep.

Enoch's Masion

Enoch lead Rayne and Enzo up a long staircase, blue flames illuminated the way up, various paintings hung along the walls. As they went, Enoch would point out who was in the painting, or who painted it.

Enzo: I say you really do have a nice place here, especially these works of art.

Enoch: Thank you, I take great pride in my collection. There are quite a few here that are my works as well…

Rayne: Yeah, I bet you're quite the Picasso…

They came to a hallway lit with blue flames as well. Enoch opened a door that lead to a small dinning room. Upon it a feast lay, different cooked forms of meat, vegetables, and pastries lined the entire table.

Enoch: Please sit wherever you like, though I must warn mister, Enzo yes? Yes Enzo, please try to avoid eating any of the food, from the pickled jackal, (pointing to the carcass of a animal simmering in a strange purple sauce.) All the way to the candles, (Indicating to the large candle piece placed in the center of the table.)

Enzo: Of course! (running to the table, piling different meats and pastries on a giant plate. Enzo bit down on a turkey leg, he closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure.) Oh my god, this is heaven!

Rayne ignored the feast, she was busy looking up at a large painting of an almost familiar looking man dressed in purple. He was standing there, with a katana, face looking forward. To Rayne, it seemed that the man was looking straight at her, with a face full of strong pride and spirit.

Enoch: You like my work yes?

Rayne: This is one of yours?… Not bad, quite a handsome guy, who is he?

Enoch: (Looking up at the picture with almost a sense of hallowed respect) He one of my greatest subjects that I have ever had the liberty to paint. He is the Great Demon Warrior Sparda. The demon…

Rayne: Who turned on his own kind for the sake of humanity…so this is Dante's father, the great knight himself, (Looking hard at Sparda's face) how could Dante ever be his son?

Enoch: Ah, you know the story.

Rayne: I've heard it before, as a fairytale when I was little.

Enoch: Whether a demon, he was a proud person. For years he wandered the earth, making sure evil was balanced. I really think he would have been quite a match for…Kain…

Rayne: That's why we are here, tell us what you know about him.

Enoch: Yes, Yes, all in good time, but first lets eat, you must be starving after fighting my pets…

Rayne: Look, we don't have time to sit down and have tea and crumpets, Kain is out there right now, killing vampires, dhamphirs specifically. I want to know why, and how to stop him!

Enoch: All in good time dear Rayne, but first, please eat, how else will you be able to keep up your strength the next time you fight him?

Enzo: (Mouth full) Come on Rayne, just sit and relax, (stuffing his face)

Rayne: Shut up and keep eating you fat shit…

She didn't trust Enoch, but she was hungry and weak from the battle. Slowly she sat down at the table, and began to pick at the different food, she recognized the strange fruit she had tasted from the courtyard; grabbing several, she ate. Enoch sat down as well, taking his time picking at the vegetables, some Rayne couldn't even recognize.  
Dante's Office

Music woke up Dante from his weary dream, he looked over to see his jukebox playing a old classical piece, one he couldn't recognize, and one that shouldn't even be playing at all. He got up and walked over to the music box, picking up his guns as he went.

Dante: What is this crap?

Muse: Orlock's 6th Movement. He wrote it just for me…

Dante fired at Muse, who appeared on his desk, the bullet froze in mid-air.

Muse: So this is where the Son of Sparda goes to lick his wounds, (looking around) just as I expected.

Dante: Where's Kain?!

Muse: Father has some business with a dog and reclaim what's rightfully his. I sensed your presence and father decided that I take care of you.

Dante: Oh? Why didn't he come himself? Scared? I got a bone to pick with him.

Muse: Ha! Your no match for father, you're a pathetic demon half-breed! You couldn't even save that trash!

Dante: Bitch! (He fired again, as before, the bullets only froze.)

Muse: (laughing) Come now, that the best you can do? Guns?

Dante was about to fire again when a possessed corpse palmed him in the head, Dante went sprawling to the floor in a daze. He recovered but another one appeared, knocking him in the arms of another, who kicked him to yet another, and so forth. Muse sat and watched as eighteen more corpse threw him onto his pool table. Hands grew from the corners, holding Dante by the limbs firm. He tried to move, but no avail, Muse walked over Dante, holding a long knife.

Muse: I met your father once…He was quite handsome, for a demon, (touching Dante's cheek, he snapped, biting her.) To bad your nothing like him…

She let her blood drip all over his face till the wound healed.

Muse: Your father had a remarkable healing ability, (Jamming the blade deep into Dante's chest)

Dante tried to scream but he couldn't, the blade felt like it was dispersing into his body.

Muse: Like the pain? It's an old weapon, a reminder of where we came from.

The blade's metal traveled through Dante's body, filling in his veins, causing pain to shoot all over. As the pain intensified, his eyes began rolling in the back of his head; everything went black.  
Enoch's Mansion

After the meal, Enoch and Rayne sat down at a fireplace, the same blue flame burned, Enoch handed her a glass of blood wine.

Rayne: No more stalling, what do you know?

Enoch: First, drink…

Rayne didn't know what to do, Enzo was passed out, she took a sip; the blood tasted sweet, yet strong.

Enoch: What do you think?

Rayne: Not bad, who died to make this?

Enoch: Dhamphirs,… infant dhamphirs…

Rayne almost gagged.

Rayne: What the fuck?

Enoch: It's true…

I remember those days. I was one of the first-born "vampires", birthed on this earth. In those days, Kain's word was law, and his law was purity. Humans and Vampires stay separate; never do we mix blood with the humans. They are food or servants, nothing more. Of course some of the Elders, those who came to this world with Kain choose to ignore his laws. Mating with the humans left and right, spawning a new race, dhamphirs (Unclean). Kain was furious…

Enoch paused, he gripped his glass and chair tightly…

Enoch:

I still the bodies in my dreams…dhamphirs, roasting in the light of this world, suffering, dying. Kain would have any dhamphir infant killed before birth, ripped from their mother's wound and…

Rayne: Stop…

She got up and leaned against the hearth, her dinner pushed up to her teeth.

Enoch: His own daughter conceived a child, whose father was a human…she offered the child, and her hair to her father…

Rayne: (clenching her fist.) What happened?…

Enoch: The unexpected…His lover turned on him. Along with Kain's most trusted general, and brother…Kain was imprisoned, sealed away in the "Sal-vir…The Living Death" His daughter fled till she was finally caught, and imprisoned as well.

Rayne: How do I kill him…

Enoch: Oh that is the easy part. Though he claims to be The One True Immortal, Kain has a weakens, a result from the Sal-vir…

The fireplace suddenly burned a light green, along with all the other flames lit along the room and hallways. Enoch went rigid; Rayne felt the tension as well.

Rayne: What's going on?

Enoch: We have company…  
Enoch's courtyard

Silently Kain walked through the courtyard, seeing the various plant life brought back memories of his former world. True, they didn't quite resemble the trees he had grown up with, but they were close enough. The snake fountain turned and looked at the new intruder, remembering it's last failure, the snake attacked, ready to redeem itself. Kain watched as the stone sculpture tried to protect it's master's home. But it was to no avail. With a powerful charged uppercut, Kain reduced the snake to pebbles. As it hailed rocks, he continued onward


	16. Devil Night: First Encounters Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Wounded Pt 3

Devil Night: First Encounters  
Dante's Office

Muse sat on Dante's desk, looking at his sword Rebellion. Since the massacre, Dante refused to wield it. The blade reflected back Muse's smile, her fangs sparkling with wet saliva.

Muse: A devil's blade, quite a true work of art…

The possessed corpses just stood there staring at her. Though possessed by free willed demons, they had no choice but to follow her orders, for she was the only reason they could walk the Human World. Their yellow eyes gazed at her, each one willing to rip out her eyes. A roaring engine could be heard in the background, the sound grew louder; Chrissy crashed through the front door, taking out more than half of the corpses; Muse looked on in surprise.

Muse: My my, quite the loyal one are you? (Raising her hand in the air, a yellow aura formed.)

Suddenly, the pool table shook, Muse along with the remaining few corpses, looked as the knife began to be pushed out of Dante's body, it flew into the air hitting a fan, ricocheting into a corpse in the head. The devil-child broke free off the possessed pool tables grip. He flipped into the air, landing on the pool table; looking around at these freaks of nature…

Dante: Now I'm pissed!

He bum-rushed one, tackling him into two others. With his bare hands he cracked each ones' neck. Two drove down to subdue him, he rolled out of the way, delivering a spin kick knocking their heads off. Muse watched in astonishment as he single-handling took out each remain corpse. In the end, Dante stood in the middle of his office, breathing hard, looking at Muse.

Muse: Such power…

Dante: (breathing hard, looking at Muse)…

Before Muse could move, Dante appeared in front of her, wrapping his hand around her throat. Slowly he applied pressure squeezing her windpipe shut. Muse scratched at Dante's face, ripping his skin, opening wounds across his face. She tried to make a sound, but she couldn't. Finally there was a loud snap, the light in Muse's eyes dimmed. Letting go, she fell like a rag doll to the floor. The sound of a phone rang; Dante walked over and answered it.

Enzo: Dante!?

Dante: What is it?

Enzo: Oh my God! I'm glad you ****ing answered! Kain is here! He's ****ing here!

Dante: (Eye's widening, grabbing his coat, guns,…and Rebellion) Where are you?!  
Enoch's Mansion

Enoch: You must leave, now!

Rayne: Now ****ing way! I'm going to kill that ****ing asshole.

Enoch: Kain is too powerful, even for you.

Enzo cowered in a corner.

Enzo: What the hell are we going to do? Let's get out of here!

Rayne: You shut the hell up! (Looking at Enoch) Can you get him out?

Enoch: I can get your servant out safely.

Enzo: Hey! I'm not her servant!

A door appeared in the wall.

Enoch: That way quickly!

Enzo made a run for the door, Rayne stayed.

Enoch: Go you fool!

Rayne: Sorry, I intended to see this to the end.

Enoch: Foolish Child!

The doors flew open.

Kain: Enoch…

Enoch: Kain…

Rayne made a running dash for Kain, but Enoch kicked her in the side. As she fell to the ground Enoch ran straight for Kain, Enoch's nails grew longer he lunged for Kain's throat. Kain reached up and forced his hand into Enoch's chest. Enoch froze in mid-air, blood dripping out of his mouth.

Enoch: You can kill me, but I will tell you nothing!

Kain: You will need not to speak…

Kain bit down into Enoch's neck, he drank deep of his blood, taking in Enoch's memories, his powers; at the last moment, Kain stopped, throwing Enoch to a heap on the table, toppling over the food. Rayne was to her feet attempting to kick Kain in the neck, but Kain wasn't there, he moved to the left, head butting her in the back.

Kain: You…

Rayne: That's right ****er it is me! I'm going to put you down for good!

She ran at Kain, blades ready, the whole world around her slowed down, allowing her more control. She delivered a kick, but he blocked it easily.

Rayne: Damnit he's fast!

She attacked again, but still to no avail, Kain was besting her, and she knew it. He did as well. While trying to kick again, Kain grabbed her leg; with one mighty swing, he flung her into the wall. She wasn't sure, but something broke inside, before she could recover, Kain placed his mighty hand over her face, smashing it into the ground, blood seeped from her wound. Kain slowly added pressure; Rayne was getting angry. Her body started to glow a deep red, her soul on fire. With her added strength, she managed to release from his grip, Kain was startle, as she retaliated, knocking him away. Rayne harpooned him and kicked him back. Yanking the chain taunt, she slung-shot Kain through a wall, sending him into another room. As he recovered, she jammed one of her blades into his chest.

Kain: KKIIAAYHH!

Rayne: Eat this you ancient ****!

Blood flowed from Kain's wound, dripping down Rayne's blade; her eyes blazed with fire, looking at Kain, waiting for the life to just disperse from his body; it never happened. He grabbed her wrist and squeezed, hard.

Kain: Impressive, but not good enough! (breaking Rayne's wrist)

Rayne: AAAHHH!

Kain knocked her away, a trail of blood flowing from his wound as her blade exited.

She slumped to the floor, holding her wrist in pain.

Rayne: (Holding her wrist) Bastard…

Kain stalked to her towering over her prone form, she pounced, but Kain was quick. The lights went out in Rayne's mind.  
Open road leading to Enoch's Mansion

Fire erupted from Chrissy's tailpipes; Dante was pushing her to her limits. The side mirror adjusted itself to allow Dante to look up into the sky. Strange winged creatures were converging on him. Their big eyes focused on the car, obeying the last commands of their now dead master.

Dante: I don't have time for this crap!

He crawled onto the roof, crouched, guns ready. They attacked their sharp fangs and claws glowed a strange orange aura. Taking aim, Dante systematically taking out each one. Five attacked at once, the first two were blown away, while without looking, Dante sent the last three back to hell with the rest. A bridge was up ahead, ten of the demons, along with a few possessed corpses, prepared for an ambush; Dante knew they were there.

Dante: You guys are pathetic!

Timing it just right, Dante leapt into the air, as he flew over the bridge, he squeezed round after round, each bullet hitting it's mark. As he landed back onto Chrissy's hood on the other side, the creatures, along with the gargoyle-like demons fell to the bride in heaps of blood and dust.

Enoch's Mansion, Torture Room

Rayne came too, at first everything was blurry, but then it was all clear. She found herself restrained to a strange device. She was suspended over a pool of water, chains holding her firm.

Kain: You are awake, good.

Rayne: What the hell is going on?

Kain: These, (Indicating to all the strange torture devices in the large room. Rayne looked over at the ones, she could see the best.) are trinkets, tools left over from a long ago age. When my Order was law…

Rayne: I never figured Enoch to be one hell of a freak.

Kain pulled on a lever, the water rushed at her, she hit the surface, plunging into the pool. The clear water burned at her skin like a slow acid, she struggled, trying to free herself of her bonds, and the pain. After a minute, Kain pulled her up, red patches were all over Rayne's body.  
Enoch's Mansion, Front Entrance.

Chrissy pulled up to the steps of Enoch's mansion, from the side of the wall Enzo appeared from a secret entrance. Dust and cobwebs covered his entire body, upon seeing Dante, his eyes lit up.

Enzo: Dante! Oh man am I glad you're here!

Dante: (Rushing past Enzo) Where is he?

Enzo: He's in there! Rayne is in there as well!

Dante: Well, looks like everyone is at the party! (yelling back) Stay inside Chrissy!

Enzo: Hell I want to get far away from here as possible!  
Enoch's Torture Room

Kain: You are quite resilient, for a Dhamphir, (looking at prone form hanging from a twisted spike cross.) My blood has made you strong indeed.

Rayne didn't reply, her whole body ached in pain, from being on the various torture devices. This particular one though was far worse.

Rayne: (Hoarse voice) Eat shit.

Kain: (Smirking) And a strong spirit. Which is why my blood my be purged from your system…

He knelt down and dipped his finger in the large pan slowly filling up with Rayne's blood, sucking his finger he spat it out.

Kain: Completely tainted…

Turing, he left Rayne to die a slow and painful death.

Kain: And now, to reclaim what is rightfully mine…


	17. Devil Night: First Encounters Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Decision  
Devil Night: First Encounters

Enoch's Vault

With little effort Kain knocked the vault's door in, the huge stone door lay split in two. Inside, the chamber was well lit, and well clean. Just as Kain expected Enoch to keep his possessions. Various treasures from different eras were everywhere, rare items that any historian would sell their soul, just only to take a quick glimpse. A few artifacts Kain recognized from when he ruled, others only through the memories he inherited from Enoch after draining his life force. He followed a pathway that eventually lead to his prize.

Kain: Belier…

Hanging in a red-tinted glass case hung the sword Kain had used to create his kingdom, Belier. The sword's twisted blade stuck out of the skull-hilt's mouth like a long tongue. The closer Kain got, the more he could feel the demonic power radiate from the sword. Kain's own powers reacted as well, the mixing of the two powers in his system, feel like a inner orgy, invigorating him with new life.

He reached through and grabbed the hilt, the blade started to glow a eerie orange, he felt the change again…

Kain: (Lifting the sword in the air one handed, smiling)

His entire body started glowing intensely, everywhere close to Kain, treasures started to melt from the heat. Kain burned bathed the entire room in a blinding light before disappearing. Kain stood transformed as before, but this time it was permanent.

Kain:YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Enoch's Dinning Room

Food scattered the broken table, in the middle a man lay dead. Dante knelt down beside Enoch, judging by the whole, he was dead. Dante was about to leave, when a hand grasped his wrist tightly.

Enoch: (Opening eyes, looking directly at Dante.) Spar..Sparda? How can this be?…

Dante: Nope, sorry old man, I'm his son.

Enoch: (breathing hard) He must be stopped Sparda!

Dante: Kain? Where is he!?

Enoch: His sword…he wants his sword…the dhamphir…

Dante: Dhamphir? Rayne? Where is she? What happened to her?

Enoch: Kain has her…Sparda…you must stop Kain…(trailing voice) the Holy-Sanctuary…

Enoch closed his eyes, his body relaxed.

Dante: Holy Sanctuary?

Dante placed Enoch's head slowly on the floor, as he was about to leave, he noticed the picture hanging over the fireplace. Dante locked eyes with his father, for a minute there was nothing but the sound of Dante breathing and the burning of the fires all around. Knowing what he must, what his father would do, Dante turned and left. Sparda watched as his son walked off into the hallway.  
Enoch's Mansion, Hallway, Outside Torture Room

Kain marched down the hallway, his mighty sword swung over his shoulder, his entire awareness had increased ten-fold, nothing could surprise him, not even the sword that swung from behind to cut him in two. With quick reflexes Kain blocked Dante's swing, sparks flew as the blades intercepted one another.

Dante: You know, that's a good look for you…All tall dark and ugly.

Kain: Sparda's spawn…Muse should have taken care of you…

Dante: Sorry to disappoint, but she just dropped dead for me. What can I say? I have that affect on women.

Kain pushed Dante away, sending him back a few feet.

Kain: No matter, she served her purpose. My next offspring won't be so…weak.

Dante: You sick…(getting serious) Your going to pay for what you did to those people at the club.

Kain: (grinning) Am I? Then tell me, while your "sending me to hell", who is going to save the dhamphir?

Dante: (taken back) What? (charging Kain) What have you done with her!?

As Dante came within inches of Kain, one single strike knocked Dante through the wall into the Enoch's torture room. Knocking off the dust, Dante got to his feet and made a run for Kain, when he stopped. Rayne hung from a black twisted, spike cross, her skin was a sickening blistered red, she hung there not moving, that's also when Dante spotted the huge bowl of blood below.

Dante: !

Kain: What will you do Spawn of Sparda? (Calling through the hole in the wall) You may be able to save…that abomination, but I doubt it.

Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory; he didn't stop firing, even after Kain disappeared, laughing.

Dante: EERRRYYAAHH! Bastard! (Turing towards Rayne) Rayne…

Quickly, and carefully Dante took Rayne down from the cross, gently he laid her in his lap, checking her vitals. He barely could feel anything from her body, now growing colder.

Dante: Hey Red! Rayne! Wake up, don't die!

Dante gave her a few shakes, before he saw her mouth move, with her only good arm, she raised it grabbing Dante's hand.

Rayne: T-That…f-f-fu..cker…

Dante: (Smiling) I knew you weren't out of it. Hold on! I'm getting you out of here!

Taking her up in his arms, Dante made a mad dash for the hallway.  
Enoch's Front Entrance

Enzo rested next to a tree, while Chrissy idled, playing another one of many '50s songs.

Enzo: Can't you play anything recent?

The front doors exploded in a fiery blast, starling Enzo and Chrissy. Enzo looked to see Kain tromp down the stairs, completely ignoring Enzo, he walked down the road, till a cloud a mist formed; and then he was gone.

After a quick breather, Enzo heard a familiar voice.

Dante: Chrissy!

Dante rushed from the burning entrance, holding a prone form in his arms.  
Chrissy roared, driving over to Dante's side within seconds.  
The back seat doors flew open, Dante jumped in with Rayne.

Dante: Get in you fat ass hurry up!

Not saying anything, Enzo jumped into the front seat as Chrissy peeled out. Enzo looked back at Dante, and was shocked at the site of Rayne.

Enzo: Oh my god…is she?

Dante: No, she's barely hanging on, we have to help her! What can help a vampire?

Enzo: …Blood, and lots of it…  
************************************************************************


	18. Devil Night: First Encounters Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Recover  
Devil Night: First Encounters

Rayne's Mind

Woman's Voice: Rayne…Rayne…

Rayne: Mommy?

Rayne, only five years old runs to her mother's side, a tall woman with long flowing red hair. She clings to her side, holding her white sundress tightly, Rayne's mother looks down, smiling, stroking her daughter's hair long crimson mane.

Rayne's Mother: It's time for bed Rayne; the sun is almost coming up.

Rayne: Why can't I go out in the sun like you and Mora?

Her mother didn't say a word, pain filled her face as she remembered that night, him…

Rayne: Mommy?

Another Memory came, the first time she went out into the sun.

Rayne: (Crying) It Burns! Mommy!

Rayne curled up in a tight smoking ball, rolling around in the dirt crying out for her mother.

Rayne's Mother: Rayne! (Running to Rayne, with a heavy blanket, throwing it over her)

Rayne's mother scooped her up in her arms, running back into their home. Once inside, she unwrapped Rayne, checking her all over.

Rayne's Mother: Rayne! Are you ok? (getting angry) Why did you go out into the sun!? I told you it could kill you!

Rayne: (crying) I'm sorry mommy, I'm sorry, I wanted to go out and play with Mora and the others…

Her mother didn't say anything; she pulled her daughter close, hugging Rayne tightly.

Rayne's Mother: It's not your fault; it's not your fault at all…

Another memory

Rayne's Mother: Rayne! What have you done?

Rayne sat down on the floor covered in blood, two dead cats were in her lap, while she was stilling drinking the blood from another that twitched in her grasp.

Rayne's Mother: (grabbing Rayne by the arm, pulling her to the bathroom)

Rayne: But I was hungry…

Rayne's Mother: I told you that you must wait until the butcher comes! Mrs. Frangle loves her cats to death!

Rayne: I'm sorry…

Rayne lay in bed, another memory, her mother sat next to the bed, holding a old story book of different tales. The sound of birds chirping could be heard from behind the curtains to Rayne's window; a thin line of sunlight cut across her bed.

Rayne's Mother: So which story do you want to here? Grendel's Castle, The Lonely Rabbit, or maybe The Blue Sheep?

Rayne: No, I want to hear something new!

Rayne's Mother: (Laughing) Very well, what should I tell you? (Flipping through the pages before stopping) How about The Legendary Dark Knight?

Rayne: Does he fight dragons and rescue princesses?

Rayne's Mother: Not quite…(Reading) Once upon a time, the world was covered in darkness…

Then the nightmare started.

Rayne huddles in a corner holding her ears as she hears her mother screaming out, calling for help from some unseen force. Rayne's sister and a few other relatives can also be heard, trying to calm down her mother.

Rayne's Mother: No! He's here! He's coming for her! I won't let you take her from me!

Mora: Mother! Please stop this! I'm here, nothing is going to happen to you or Rayne! He can't find us, he never will. We are safe!

The words didn't help; her mother just continued screaming while relatives strapped her down on a bed.

Rayne cradled herself, not knowing what to do, she wished she could help, but her relatives wouldn't let her go near her mother. They called her an abomination, a damned soul that deserved to die. Only Mora stood up for, at times, other times she wouldn't help or say a word. Suddenly, the walls started to melt, turning into gooey blood, Rayne looked around as all her possession melted into puddles of blood, merging together in the center of the room.

Rayne: ! Mommy! Mommy! Help!

The blood started taking on a large form with stone white skin; yellow eyes fixed themselves on her. Kain barred his teeth at Rayne, balling his fists.

Kain: You must die…

Rayne: Mommy! (Making a run for the door.)

As soon as she touched the handle, she fell through the door as if it was melted toffee. Thick, syrupy blood coated Rayne's entire body. The blood weighed her down as she ran out down a long dirt pathway. All around the forest, even the road, melted into the syrupy blood. She turned around to see Kain walking after her; only it appeared that each step he took, it looked like ten.

Rayne: Mommy!

Rayne found herself to her normal age, still running away from Kain; until she tripped. She tried to lift herself up, but the blood was too thick. Kain walked up, looking down at her.

Kain: And now…(Reaching down) you will die…

Rayne: NO!


	19. Devil Night: First Encounters Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Awake!  
Devil Night: First Encounters

Dante's Office

Rayne: NO!

She awaked, startled, scared, and confused. She didn't know where she was, or how long she had been out of it. She looked down, to find herself naked in a tub of blood. Panicking, she checked herself over, remembering the last moments before passing out. Grabbing her head, she tried to think. She remembered pain, feeling her blood drain out of her body; and seeing Kain's face. He enjoyed seeing her suffer, he laughed at her, calling her inferior. Willing herself, Rayne got up out of the tub, walking to the sink. She supported herself, looking in the mirror. Blood ran all over her face and body, looking to the left, she saw a blue towel, folded neatly on the toilet. She grabbed it, wrapping it around her body.

That's when she heard the noises from the door; silently she crept to the door and listened. From behind, she could hear someone moving about, it was a man of course, he was breathing very hard; what could he be doing? Slowly she opened the door, peering through. Dante stood in the middle of his office, with Rayne's blades on his arms!

Rayne: That asshole…

Dante began performing a series of blade attacks, ones that really impressed her. One move, he began a corkscrew attack in the air, following off with a giant spinning double downward slash. The floor cracked open, Dante didn't seem to care, he made a running charge for the wall, stopping and repeatedly jabbed the blades forward, knocking a hole into it.

Dante: Smooth…

The blades started turning black, as a red energy build up in both blades, steadying himself Dante released two razor thin lines of energy. A smoking X appeared on the wall, heading into the building over, and so forth.

Dante: (Kissing both blades) You ladies are hot!

Rayne: Glad you like them…

Dante turned, to see Rayne standing in the doorway dripping of blood, the towel had blotches of deep purple all over. he was speechless, the site of seeing Rayne awake, and only in a towel…

Dante: Rayne!

She marched up to Dante, without saying a word, swiftly kneeing Dante into the crotch. It took a second before Dante realized what happened, and how much pain his lower regions were in. Clasping his "inheritance" Dante fell to his knees before Rayne.

Rayne: Hurts doesn't bitch? (Slapping him across the face sending him to the ground)

Dante: (Weakly, and in pain) What… was… that… for?

Rayne: For god knows whatever you did to me you sick perverted son of a bitch! (Kicking Dante across the room)

Dante: (recovering) This is the thanks I get for saving your cute ass? You were about on the edge of death sweet cheeks, if I didn't do what I did, you'd be dead by now!

She glared at him, her fury still haven't subsided, even if he might be telling the truth.

Dante: (smirking) Though I must say, I did like where your birthmark was located. (winking)

Rayne: (stunned, then hissing) Asshole! RRRR… Where are my clothes?

Dante casually walked over to his couch, taking off Rayne's blades, he grabbed her clothes, which were cleaned and folded. He tossed them to her, who still kept her eyes on him.

Rayne: (Looking around Dante's office, before walking back into the bathroom) Nice shit hole (Slamming the door)

Dante: (Shouting back) Thank you!

Rayne sat down on the toilet thinking, sure Dante claimed he didn't do anything, she mostly believed him anyway; but still she couldn't help but wonder..

Rayne: (Calling through the door) How long was I out?

Dante: Three days…

Rayne: Jesus! Three days!?…Any word from Brimstone, or anything about… Kain?

Dante: No, nothing. Brimstone isn't picking up, and there's no word on Kain's whereabouts, but there was another mass murder in town. Defiantly Kain's work. I had Enzo go see what he could find out about something Enoch told me.

Rayne: (Dressing) Enoch, what happened to him?

Dante: …Unknown, though most likely dead. I didn't find his body when I went back to his mansion.

Rayne: (Walking out, full dressed, rubbing the last of the blood out of her hair with the towel) You went back?

Dante: Of course, I had to, (reaching for Rayne's blades) I had a feeling that you would be wanting these. I say; they are a fine piece of work.

She took the blades from Dante, feeling the weight of the blades in her hand, checking to see if they were in good condition, they were.

Rayne: They been sharpened. (Looking Dante in the eyes)

Dante: (Running a hand through his hair) Well they were a little dull…

Rayne: I saw you with them; you really are quite skillful, who knew?

Dante: There are a lot of skills you would be surprised I know…(Inching closer to Rayne's face)

Rayne: Really…(putting a hand delicately on Dante's shoulder, moving up to the back of his neck)

Dante: (Moving in, looking at Rayne's eyes as their lips almost met.) MMhhmmm

Rayne: (Barely touching Dante's lips, speaking in a low voice) Well I guess your just going to have to keep those skills to yourself now won't you? (Patting his cheek) Come on. Lets go, the longer we wait, the more time Kain has to cause more bloodshed.

She headed for the door leaving a very dumbfounded Dante in her wake. Shaking his head with a grin, he followed her out.  
Love Planet Strip Club

Enzo drank another beer as the stripper in front of him danced in front of him. Another girl was at his side, with her hand was down his pants, another rubbed his back, her bare breasts resting on each shoulder. Right now he was in heaven. Ever since the run in at Enoch's mansion, Enzo spent most of his time drunk, sleeping, eating, or having sex. Right now, he was thinking about doing all four at the same time.

Enzo: Yeah ladies, that feels real nice…(throwing out bills)

Stripper 1: Oh baby your poor thing, let us help you out…

Stripper 2: (unzipping Enzo's pants) We'll cheer you up.

Enzo: (Laying his head back.)….oooohh yeah….

Enzo felt strange, like someone's eyes were on him; looking up, he found Rayne and Dante standing over him.

Enzo: Dante! (Looking at Rayne) Hey, Rayne! Your Alive!

Rayne stamped her heel on his forehead, her spike piercing his skin, drawing blood. Enzo felt like he wet himself somewhere.

Dante: Don't kill him. (Pulling out Ebony) That's my job.

Rayne: Whatever.

She realeased her foot off Enzo's forehead, who was scrambling away from both half-breeds, the strippers scattered like cockroaches..

Dante: So, Enzo…what did you find out?

Enzo: Heh heh, Dante..well the thing is…

Dante: (Lowering his head)Enzo….

Enzo: Dante! Wait!

A man walked up to Rayne, as short scawny man, lighty, he tapped Rayne on the shoulder.

Man: Excuse me..

Rayne: (Turning) Yes?

Man: (Waving money in front of Rayne), Can I get a dance? (Smiling)

Rayne: !

Dante: (Lauhging)


	20. Devil Night: First Encounters Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Vengence  
Devil Night: First Encounters  
Streets of Romania

Dhamphir Male: Get back or you'll lose an eye!

Vampire Female1: Sorry, but you're the one who is going to lose something!

She jumped at the Dhamphir, he moved out of the way, swinging down his axe on her head, splitting it in two. The other two vampires with her moved in, tackling him to the ground, sinking their teeth into his neck and chest.

Dhamphir Male: Gwah!

They drained him dry, his struggles ceased; a giant spot light shined over the two vampires blinding them.

Commando 1: Light them up!

Silent fire spat from a dozen rifles, taking down both vampires in mere seconds. When the fire ceased, there wasn't movement.

Commando 1: Hold! (Moving closer to the bodies) All clear! Let's clean it up and this time keep it quiet!  
The squad quickly and quietly cleaned any evidence of a fight or gunfire, just like the other two scenes they had to clean.

One member grabbed his radio and listened, his eyes widened as he ran to his commanding officer.

Commando 2: Sir! Reports of a farm being over run with vampires and chasing a group of dhamphirs.

Commando 1: Damnit, this is getting out of hand! We are already spread out thin enough!

Commando 3: What they hell are we doing out here anyway? Let them kill each other!

Commando 2: Are you crazy!? Think about the civilians! Brimstone wouldn't like this at all!

Commando 1: Enough chit-chat! Let's move!

Dante's Office

Rayne: Damnit, nothing! I'm not getting anything from Brimstone. (chucking the phone away)

Dante: Hey Red, relax (lifting up a bag of burgers) Hungry?

Rayne: Ugh, no thanks.

Dante shrugged his shoulders and helped himself to another burger, his third.

Rayne: This is starting to get serious.

Enzo: Your not kidding!

Enzo came through the front door holding a bottle of beer in one hand, and a cigarette in the other.

Enzo: You guys are not going to believe this, but things are really starting to get hot in the underworld!

Rayne: What do you mean?

Enzo: I mean crazy things, vampiric wise…

Dante: Kain?

Enzo: Not exactly, but I bet my right lung he is the cause. Seems that a lot of bad heat is being stirred between vampires and dhamphirs...there are rumors of vampires going around hunting and killing dhamphirs everywhere. Your Brimstone friends have been seen breaking up the fights, keeping it out of the public eye as much as possible.

Rayne: That would explain why no one is answering…But this isn't making too much sense at all. Why are vampires attacking?

Enzo: Apparently, two days ago, Kain attacked a vampire club, and left two survivors, vampire of course…but they are just rumors…

Dante: He's wants this to happen…

Rayne: Which is why we can't be sitting around here on our asses! We need to go out there and find Kain!

Dante: That's a good idea, but we need a lead.

There was a ring from Dante's telephone, he signed, lifting up the receiver.

Dante: Sorry, I'm not open for business right now.

Woman: Please! Son of Sparda I need your help!

Dante: Lady, I said I'm not taking any new business right now.

Woman: Please! Don't hang up! He's here! Kain is here!

Dante: (Shocked) What!? Where? Where's Kain at?

Our Mother of Mercy Cathedral and Covenant, Northern Italy

The grant chapel built over a century and a half, still stood magnificently, the sisters who presided over care of the church took great pride in keeping it clean and pristine. A tradition instated by the original Mother Superior. Sister Margaret, one of the oldest members of the order walked into the church late at night. As a senior member, she out of all cared deeply for the church, what it stood for, and who. Tonight she would usually be in bed reading, but something told her to check on the chapel. The other sisters always said she had a sixth sense, she called it hogwash, but in a world like this? Who knows.  
Sister Margaret entered the cathedral, all that could be heard was the sound of the main door slowly creaking open. Supporting herself on the can, the frail nun hobbled down the center isle. She looked to and fro down the benches, nothing, but something wasn't right.

Sister Margaret:…

Nothing; as she reached the main altar, there still was that uneasy feeling…

Sister Margaret: !

That's when she saw Kain, he seamed to appear out of no where, standing next to her holding a huge twisted sword. She tried to cry out, but he gripped her by the neck, lifting her up, he looked at her in the eyes. The site, she couldn't handle the image in front of her…

Sister Margaret: (Italian): Lucifer…

Kain looked at the old woman in his grasp, not really worth his effort at all, he threw her into the pews.

Kain: Where is she…

There was the sound from above, two men flew down from the ceiling, landing in front of Kain, they looked to the still body of the nun.

Dhamphir 1: (Italian) Sister Margaret!

Dhamphir 2: (Italian) You will pay for this!

They both charged fangs bared. Before they reached within a foot of Kain, they were cut down by a single stroke.

Kain: Trash…

He walked outside and looked over at the convent, charging power in his sword, he walked inside. Five minutes later, the entire building was filled with the sounds of woman and children screaming, followed by hollowed laughter.


	21. Devil Night: First Encounters Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Holy Sanctuary  
Devil Night: First Encounters  
Our Mother of Mercy Cathedral and Covenant, Northern Italy

When Dante and Rayne arrived at the covenant, there wasn't much left, the local police had the area blocked off while firefighters struggled to put out the still burning flames. All around journalist and onlookers watched the spectacle, some looked in awe, while others cried.

Policeman 1: (Italian) Halt you can't go any further, this area is blocked off!

An office stood in Dante and Rayne's way, preventing them from going any farther.

Rayne: (Italian) What happened here?

Policeman 1: (looking at Rayne's blades and Dante's sword nervously) (Italian) There was a fire in the church, it spread to covenant. The cause is undetermined at this time…please step away…

Rayne: (Italian) I see…Come on Dante, we're leaving.

Dante: (whispering in Rayne's ear) Is there any language you don't know?

Rayne: When you lived as long as I have, you tend to pick up a few things as your travel.

Dante: Just how old is she really?  
One Mile From Our Mother of Mercy 15 minutes later…

Rayne: We were too late…(balling fists), that bastardl…

Dante: …

Rayne: We can't just sit here playing with ourselves, we need to do something! (looking at Dante) Dante!

Dante: What? What do you want me to say?! Huh? I feel the same god damn way about Kain as you do!

Rayne: You will never feel what I feel demon-halfbreed…

Dante was about to say something; he raised his fist, but stopped short, turing away he looked at the ground.

Dante: That's cause you never try.

Rayne: I have, and it's gotten people killed.

Enoch: This really is heartwarming and all…

Dante and Rayne looked at Enoch standing in front of them.

Enoch: But now is not the time to have low spirits! You two must hurry to the Holy Mother before Kain gets to her!

Dante: Holy Mother?

Rayne: What the fuck? Your dead!

Enoch: (Smiling) Though not as strong as Kain, he is not the only one who has mastered the art of Resurrection…

Rayne: Resurrection?

Enoch: Yes, the technique mastered from the demons…(looking at Dante) An art never achieved by our kind, save only by him, me, and two others….

Dante: Is that so? Well seeing how you know some much about Kain…(pulling out Ebony and Ivory)

Rayne: (gripping her blades) Start talking…

Enoch: (holding up arms) Please you two…I am not your enemy!

Dante: We'll decide that!

Both half-breeds closed in on Enoch, shielding himself with his arms, he shouted…

Enoch: Venice!

Dante: (looking at Rayne, then back to Enoch) What?

Enoch: (Signing) Venice…He's going to Venice…But hurry! He'll be weak and need time to regain his strength; he'll need to feed.

Rayne: Good, we'll catch that asshole when's he's down!

Enoch: No! You must head to Venice at once! (pulling out a leathery map, handing it to Rayne) Go! Hurry to the Holy Mother, she will tell you everything!

Dante: Why the hell should we trust your word?

Enoch: (Smiling) I don't expect you too…trust your instincts, just like Sparda…(Shrinking in size, morphing slowly into a rather large ugly looking rat)

As Enoch scurried away, Dante shot his tail off.

Enoch: Argh! Insulate fool!

Dante: Quite your whining! If your not going to be much help in the info department, then your better off target practice! (Shooting again)

Enoch: Curse you!

Rayne: (smirking) You went easy on him…

Dante: I know, (cocking head to Rayne) Ever been to Venice?

Rayne: To be honest…Never, I hate the water.

Dante: Don't worry, I won't let you get wet…

Rayne: Unless I want you to? (sighing) Kid, I've heard them all…


	22. Devil Night: First Encounters Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Floating City  
Devil Night: First Encounters  
Venice Italy

Rayne: God Damnit Dante! (Hissing) I told you to cut that shit out it's not funny!

Rayne gripped the edges of the gondola while Dante rocked the boat, there was a broad smile on his face, Rayne only barred her fangs back at him. The gondolier, not knowing English, did understand body language, merely let Dante tease Rayne. Years of experience kept him from falling out while Dante rocked the boat a little more.

Dante: Easy now Red, I'm only playing.

Rayne: I told you I don't like the water, and stop calling me Red, your starting to piss me off more than you already have.

Dante: Sure thing, (in a softer voice, leaning towards Rayne) Rayne…

Rayne: Ugh…(looking at the map Enoch gave her) Ok, we should be heading to wherever this map is taking us.

After a few more streets later, they came to the more older sector of Venice, locals and tourists walked about along the side streets, this part was famous throughout Europe as being the oldest surviving area. Withstanding attacks from battles long since fought in Italy. A few more blocks and they reached a dead end. The river street ended in a large circular section, old abandoned stores, homes, and warehouses grouped around ending the street in a bowl of history.

Rayne: This isn't right…there should be a building right here, but there's nothing but water. What the fuck is going on?

Dante: (Taking the map) Hhhmm, (turning to the gondolier) Hey Buddy! Know anything about this area?

The gondolier took the map, scratching his head, he looked carefully at it, finally he smiled and spoke.

Gondolier: (Italian) Oh yes I know about this building, it is a well-known story that every resident of Venice knows. Three hundred years ago, there stood a church here The Holy Pearl, a very beautiful one too, I have only seen paintings of it…Ah yes, well at that time, there was a great inquisition going about Italy, the hunting and killing of beings deemed "Unholy" by the Church. But there, at the Holy Pearl, sanctuary was given to those innocent souls. When the Holiness heard about what this church was doing, he ordered it's destruction; a great army came, and sank the church, to the bottom of the river where it still lies now.

Rayne: Great…

Dante: What did he say?

Seems that the place Enoch wanted us to go is resting at the bottle of the city…

Dante: Well lets go. (Standing up, paying the gondolier)

Rayne: What?

Dante: You do know how to swim don't you?

Rayne: Hey genius, water? Remember?

Dante: (Thinking) Oh yeah! (Reaching into his pocket, handing Rayne a bottle) Enzo said that this should take care of your water problem.

The bottle contained an oily solution, opening up she took a whiff.

Rayne: Holy shit! (Coughing) What is this, demon piss?

Dante: Dragon tears, Enzo said that would protect you from the water. Just rub it all over your skin and you'll be fine.

Rayne: Dear god….

Dante: (Leaning over to her) Do you need any help?

With a shove of her foot, Dante toppled over into the water; sighing to herself she poured the smelly oil in her hands, and began rubbing it all over her exposed skin.

Rayne: This stuff is putrid…(Standing up, looking into the water before jumping in.)

Surprised, she found that the dragon's tear actually worked, the oily tears protected her from the harm of the water with ease. She looked down seeing Dante swim down towards a dull green glow at the bottom of floor; she swam after him. The closer they got, the more the glow brighten, till it revealed what the light truly was. Encased in a huge bubble lay a magnificent church, the Holy Pearl, the very same one the gondolier told them about.

Dante: Now this is a site…

Reaching the edge of the bubble, Dante pressed his hand against the bubble's wall, easily he was able to pass through; the other side was cool and dry, unfortunately he was still wet. Soon after Rayne stepped through looking around.

Rayne: Well this is certainly exciting.

Dante: (Pinching nose) phew! Geez Red!

Rayne: Fuck you Dante…

Dante: Well this is one nice setup wouldn't you agree?

Rayne: (trying to rub of the dragon's tear off) Yeah, real cozy…

Carefully they walked along the dry bed to the church's front entrance.

Rayne: Looks like they were able to protect the church from attack, in that story. Must be some sort of sorcery work…(Stopping) Wait!

The world changed a dull blue as her Aura Vision kicked in; something was guarding the entrance, something big and nasty.

Rayne: Something's there…

The ground in front of them both shook violently; earth bulged up clumps, till a massive body emerged. A very large horned beast clawed its way to the surface, Rayne knew what the beast was, a Turned.

Dante: Well, well, why am I not surprised?

Rayne: These guys are pushovers, won't be hard to take out.

The Turned reached into the ground, pulling out a large spiked ball; on a very long chain. With it's strength, the vampiric beast began twirling the mace in a large circle, gaining speed. With a flick of it's wrist, the ball lunged forth, missing it's mark, but still caused Dante and Rayne to dodged the attack.

Rayne: Ok…maybe not.

Dante was on his feet, running straight at the guardian, twirling his guns, he aimed and fired. The bullets only fazed the Turned, not enough to prevent him from hurling the ball again, Dante leaped forward, taking aim, he shot the tip off one of the beast's horns.

Hurt and startled, the Turned stepped back, drooling with foam, it bellowed at Dante, with it's back turned, Rayne leaped forward, driving her right blade deep down the backside of the Turned. Blood sprayed from the wound, the Turned arched back yelling in pain. That was the perfect time for Dante to attack it's belly, Rebellion drove deep into the monster's thick hide, Dante using all his strength to drive his sword into the gut. The turned swatted Dante away, grabbing it's belly, it fell to it's knees, , the earth turned muddy, mixed with the blood oozing from the wound of inflicted by Dante.

Rayne walked in front of the Turned, kneeing down, she ran her fingers in the beasts blood, slowly she tasted it, licking her fingers. The turned only snarled, too weak to do anything else; one strong kick to the forehead sent the beast down for good. Reaching down, she pulled out Rebellion, with her tongue she cleaned of the blade a little, the metal mixed with the Turned's blood sent a electric chill down her body. Dante got to his feet, looking at Rayne a little surprised.

Rayne: Dropped something? (Smiling)

Se didn't see the attack coming, a massive energy wave struck her from the side, screaming, she flew to ground, creating a deep trench in the earth.

Dante: Rayne! (Looking at the attacker, his anger boiling) Kain…

He stood there, watching Dante with fiery yellow eyes.

Kain: Spawn of Sparda…

Dante: (Charging forward, channeling his demonic powers into Ebony and Ivory) YYEEERRAAAHHHH!


	23. Devil Night: First Encounters Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Traitorous Love

Chapter 21: Traitorous Love  
Devil Night: First Encounters  
Holy Pearl Church

Quietly she knelt at the altar, her long black hung down at her sides, covering her face from view. She knew who was behind her, though it had been centuries, she could never forget the presence of her former lover.

Mary: It has been a long time hasn't it?

Kain:…

Mary turning, facing Kain who stood at the other end of the center isle. She was still beautiful as ever to Kain, her dark hair, her loving eyes, even her slate- gray skin.

Kain: (Ancient Vampiric Language) Mary…

Slowly he approached her, she cringed back a little as he raised his hand, carefully he stroked her cheek softly, at first she resisted, but then she didn't. With a mighty backhand, he knocked her to the floor.

Kain: You betrayed me…(Swinging his sword downward, she dodged, rolling out of the way)

Mary: I couldn't stand by and watch those innocent souls be slaughtered! Even your own blood!

Kain: (Shouting) They were garbage! Trash! Such abominations should never been aloud to flourish! And now look! They run rampant! Humans ruling this world while we! Our people hide in the shadows like bugs! All because of you! (Firing a wave of fiery energy at Mary)

She avoided his attack again, concentrating; she closed her eyes and began to sing. Kain stopped. Mesmerized by her voice, he looked at her, the memories of her singing in their castle to their daughter Muse, her singing out at the moon, when she could not sing to the sun ever again. He regained his senses as a beam of light struck him, knocking him into a pillar. Mary continued singing, balls of light forming around her, each one glowing at a different rate. She changed pitch, one shot forth, and then another; the twin beams struck the recovering Kain, driving him through the pillar again.

Kain: (Getting up) Your voice is a beautiful as ever…

Mary didn't reply, she only continued to sing, more beams of light fires upon Kain; with Belier, he managed to defect each shot, the increased speed from the demonic power flowing inside him, easily confused Mary. He appeared behind her, holding her with one hand.

Kain: But still, you are not stronger than me…(Stroking Mary's cheek, she snapped at him) I shall not kill you, (placing Belier across her neck.) But I will kill your gift!

Slowly he ran the glowing blade across her neck; her crimson life force stained the floor with blood. Kain released his grasp upon her; she fell to her knees, trying desperately to prevent any further blood spilling forth. He knelt down next to her, licking at the blood seeping from her hands. After getting what he wanted from her, Kain wrapped his hand around her throat, smoke formed from his grasp, Mary tried to scream, but she couldn't. When Kain was done with her, he tossed her aside, quietly he turned and left the Holy Pearl.

Kain: Soon, I shall be whole…


	24. Devil Night: First Encounters Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Sacrifice  
Devil Night: First Encounters  
Holy Pearl Church

There was a voice, a lovely voice singing in Dante and Rayne's mind, Dante never heard the song before, but it did remind him of someone else singing to him long ago. Though he didn't know the tune, he just listened to the voice; it calmed him, filled his whole spirit with peace. Dante opened his eyes, to be looking up at a grand mural on the wall. Various landscapes were painted, breathtaking views that even filled Dante with awe. He still heard the singing in his mind, carefully he got of the stone bench he was laying on, and oddly enough he felt completely refreshed. There was another bench similar to his with a sheet laying on it. Three things occurred to him at once: the singing stopped; someone was watching him, and he was naked.

Rayne: Well now I see why you carry such a huge sword.

Dante: !

Rayne stood leaning on the doorway of the entrance to the room, with a broad smile on her face, holding Dante's clothes. Embarrassed Dante quickly grabbed the sheet, wrapping it around his waist, glaring he stared at Rayne.

Dante: Ha, Ha very funny! Enjoy the view?

Rayne: (Cocking eyebrow) What do you think? I say we're even. (Tossing Dante his' clothes) Oh and cute place for a birthmark…  
Holy Pearl's Underwater Garden  
Rayne led Dante to a courtyard in the back of the church, there, different plants and trees flourished, much similar to the garden Enoch had.

Dante: I'm surprised anything could grow underwater like this, without natural sunlight.

Mary: The spell that protects this church, also allows the right amount of light through to sustain plant life.

It was the voice that was singing to Dante before.

Dante: What the?

Mary: Forgive me, Son of Sparda (Emerging from behind a tree)

Mary approached Dante, the long scarf around her neck flowed behind her, as if a water current were passing through it. She stopped in front of him her hands folded she slowly bowed.

Rayne: Dante, say hello to Mary…Kain's former squeeze. Oh, and the one who hired you.

Dante: What?

Mary: Yes I did…I sent the Cardinal to the museum, he managed to contact me before his death…I had my covenant from Our Mother of Mercy hire you…

Dante: So it was a setup that I would meet Kain huh? Why?

Mary: Because you are his son, he would never allow such an evil to exist.

Dante: Kain! (Remembering what happened, the energy striking his body.) Where is he!?

Mary: Gone, he now knows the location of his heart.

Rayne: Yup, looks like we have a way of taking down Kain once and for all, course if someone wasn't such a lazy ass, we could be on our way by now!

Dante: (Ignoring Rayne) So where is his heart?

Mary: Hidden in the Balsovick Mountain Range. At the top of the highest point, lays a shrine, in it houses Kain's heart. Removed from his body, as part of the ritual to contain him. If he gets his heart, he shall become whole, this cannot happen.

She walked passed Dante and Rayne, heading back into the church; not knowing what to do, the two followed her inside. She led them to the altar, where Dante's guns, sword, and Rayne's blades lie. Walking behind the altar, she faced the two.

Mary: Now that Kain has that cursed sword…he is much more powerful, but he still needs to feed, constantly refreshing his blood. If you get to his heart before he does, destroy it, then he will soon follow his heart. Son of Sparda, these weapons are truly beautiful…(Stroking Ebony & Ivory) Much like you father's weapons…

She handed them back to Dante, picking up Rayne's blades, she carefully handed them to her, as Rayne accepted them, Mary placed her hand over the blades.

Mary: These weapons have been with you always, haven't they?

Rayne: What can I say? They were a "gift"…

Mary: Trust these blades Rayne…they form an extension to your spirit. With these, you can cut a path into Darkness itself.

Rayne took back her blades without saying a word.

Mary: You two have such strong spirits and proud souls, but it will not be enough to stop Kain…(grabbing large chalice and bottle) You must drink…

She poured the red liquid into the chalice, filling it halfway. Rayne and Dante approached the altar; Rayne knew the scent of blood anywhere.

Dante: You have to be kidding…

Mary: It's the only way, he is much too strong, with this blood, you will be strong enough that both of you, together can defeat him…

Dante and Rayne looked at each other.

Rayne: Whose blood is it?

Mary: It belonged to someone who once stood up to Kain. He was a powerful vampire as well, someone else who Kain trusted and realized how far Kain truly had fallen.

She reached under the altar, producing a long, thin knife, the scarf around her neck came undo, revealing a long scar across Mary's neck.

Mary: He did not kill me, he only took away something dear to me…the third time he has taken a treasure from me. (Looking at Dante and Rayne with strong determination) You must do what we could not! Kain must be killed, this blood will give you more power, but still I must admit, it might not be enough…

She clutched the knife tightly in one hand looking at it; through its blade she seemed to see the past, the agony, all the suffering caused, and those she cared dear for, lost.

Mary: (placing the knife neck to her throat) So I give you mine!

Rayne: No!

But it was too late, her blood filled the cut, overflowing, the knife fell out of her hands as she collapsed, Dante was there to catch her before she hit the floor. Rayne knelt down by her side taking her hand.

Rayne: Why?…

Mary: (Smiling, reaching up with her other hand, placing it on Rayne's cheek) It has to be this way…I have lived long enough, hiding here in this church. I know you never wanted to be born Rayne, how much you hate being a vampire, sharing your father's blood, Kain's blood, even mine.

Rayne: I don't completely hate my existence. (Squeezing Mary's hand) And I don't regret sharing your blood, not after meeting you. I promise, Kain is going to get what he deserves…that fucker is going to die a slow and painful fucking death.

Dante: And I swear to help Rayne take that bastard down as well. Not as a Son of Sparda, or for money, but because it's what has to be done.

Mary smiled, as the rest of her spirit left her body; she said one last thing in their minds.

Mary: Thank you…

Dante picked her up, and laid her on the altar.

Dante: Now what do we do?

Rayne: What do you expect? (Picking up the chalice of blood) We take out Kain, and not let her death be for nothing.

St. Paul's Hospital, Edge of the Russian Border

Kain finished draining the last patient of the hospital with blood, after feeding for five hours straight, Kain felt full recharged. Finding a section of the hospital to his liking, he sat down to meditate in front of Belier. He listened, he knew he was close, not far away, Kain could hear the beating of his own heart.


	25. Devil Night: First Encounters Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The King of Bears  
Devil Night: First Encounters  
Balsovick Mountains, Northern Russia

Kain: (Sniffing the night air) I know you are there, you have been following me for the last two nights. Reveal yourself…

It came out from behind a tree, a bear, or what resembled a bear, its body was developed more for walking on its back legs, rather than all four. Making a bowing gesture, the bear smiled, revealing sharp fangs, defiantly vampiric.

Bear: (Russian) You knew I was following you all this time? Yet you did nothing my friend. Why?

Kain: I am not your friend…and I did nothing because you are not a threat to me. No one is.

Bear: (Laughing) I see. The reason for my presence is simple: you are in my master's domain, and he does not take kindly to those who walk his lands,(Indicating to a mansion barely visible in through the forest.) especially those who leave chaos in their wake.

Kain: (Cocked eyebrow) Chaos?

Bear: Yes, chaos. My master knows who you are, what you have done and caused; he wishes you to leave. One way or another…

Kain: And you are the means to dispose of me? (Sneer) How insulting…

Bear: (Roaring) You are nothing! Merely a mistake on the vampire bloodline!

Blood dribbled out of the corner of its mouth, looking down; the bear found Kain's sword plunged through his chest.

Kain: Mistake am I?

Smoke came from the wound, followed by the smell of burring flesh; with a twist of Kain's blade, the bear became nothing more than a cloud of sparks and ashes. Looking through the trees, Kain spotted the mansion.  
Gavrine's Mansion

Large, muscular, hairy, and extremely ugly, Gavrine is considered to be the ugliest, and meanest of the vampire lords. Even Kagan had shaky relations with him, whether or not Kagan was the descendant of Kain himself. Gavrine sat in his bed, naked eating on a greasy piece of steak. At his side, several women lay asleep; slaves bought from the black market, and later, food.

Gavrine: (Russian) More! Bring me more! (Throwing away the steak bone)

A bear walked in with a tray of smoked sausage. Centuries ago these bears used to roam freely, unaware of the potential in them. Thanks to Gavrine's bite, these were now a new species of vampiric bear. Stronger, faster, and far smarter than normal bears. Taking the tray in his hands, he began stuffing the links into his mouth, gorging himself silly.

Gavrine: (Russia) Last month's stock, certainly is mighty juicy…(touching one of the more plumper slaves) This months will definably be tasty…

He stopped eating, something wasn't right in the air, an intruder! Leaping out of bed, he grabbed his giant axe, heading out down the hall. Upon reaching the railing he looked down and was shocked at what he saw.

A demon, or some sort of being was slaughtering his army! Wielding a mighty sword, the monster cut down a vampiric bear, followed by another. Gavrine was getting angry.

Gavrine: (Yelling)

He landed in front of Kain, the surviving bears stepped back, knowing their master wanted to kill the intruder with his own hands.

Kain: You must be the so-called "king" of this land?

Gavrine: So called? Ha! I am king! I am Gavrine the Great! And you are nothing! (Swinging his axe)

Kain blocked with Belier, paring, followed by a clean slice to Gavrine's arm. The severed limb fell to the ground, which only made Gavrine angrier. Tilting his head back, he struck Kain in the forehead, slightly dazed, he tripped back, another headbutt knocked Kain to the floor. Lifting his axe again, Gavrine swung downward, Kain rolled out of the way and disappeared. Looking around Gavrine didn't see him, then he looked up, just to see Kain's Sword slice between his eyes.

There was silence, then the dripping of blood, followed by the sound of Gavrine's body splitting in two. As Kain turned and left, he notices the dears following him.

Kain: If you wish to join your master…(Gripping Belier)

Bear1: We do not wish to fight, but to follow. You killed our master we have none to serve.

Kain:….Very well then…

Gavrine's Mansion, Two Hours Later

There wasn't much left of Gavrine's Home, having been burnt to the ground by Kain and his new army. Dante knelt down at the remains of Gavrine, or what was left. Meanwhile Rayne looked around, stretching out with her aura vision, trying to find any trace of Kain.

Dante: He was defiantly here, that I can tell.

Rayne: And recent, his scent is still in the air, (She looked to the mountains, something powerful was radiating from the top of the mountain, towards the middle, another aura was making it's way up the mountainside; Kain) Gotcha…it's time to make that bloodsucking asshole pay for all he's done…

Dante: It's the final round, endgame time.

Rayne: You got that right, one way or another, Kain's going down.


	26. Devil Night: First Encounters Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Power Up!  
Devil Night: First Encounters  
*Serena is the creation of vega123, not mine!  
Balsovick Mountain Peek, Northern Russia

At the peek of the mountain range lay the highest mountain, at the top rest a forgotten wonder of the world. A shrine, built at the topmost peek, to pay homage to where vampires could never forget where they came from. Here is where Kain's heart rested.  
The design reminded Kain of home, the world from which he came from, a beautiful place…Someday, he would return there, to seek revenge on those who wrong him. At the front entrance, two armed men with spears stood, ever watchful, ever loyal, they were upon the intruder.

Guard1: Halt! Who are you?

Kain: Get out of my way! What is mine lies inside!

Guard2: (Shocked) It's him!

Both men on the offensive, but Kain struck first, launching a massive wave at the front door.

Guard1: (Landing on the ground) For centuries we have been waiting for you!

Guard2: The Great Kain! Here to reclaim his heart! Lady Mary will be pleased when we bring her your head!

The two guards started to transform, growing fur and claws, sharp fangs emerged, growing twice in height and mass, the two reveled what they truly are.

Kain: Lycans…

************************************************************************  
Balsovick Mountains, Northern Russia

At the foot of the mountain, Dante and Rayne looked up at the high the peek, with her Aura Vision, Rayne spotted watchers along the cliff.

Rayne: Looks like He picked up some help, a bunch of bears as far as I can tell.

Dante: What next? Lions and tigers?

Rayne: Oh my…(looking at the bottle in her hand)

The blood almost seemed to glow in the moonlight, Rayne thought of Mary, how she sacrificed her life for them to kill Kain. Tightly she gripped the bottle.

Rayne: That Bastard is the original devil…if someone killed him before me, Maybe I wouldn't have been born…

Dante: (Looking at Rayne) Do your really think that will help us?

Rayne: (Drinking half of the bottle, tossing the rest to Dante) Only one-way to find out.

Dante looked at Rayne, at first nothing happened, then, she felt it. Like one big orgasm, the surge of power hit her; it was like being in full Blood Rage! Her body glowed bright red, brighter than usual, making Dante step back a little.

Rayne: Oh my god…It feels…(sensual tone) sooo good…

Leaping up, she jumped four-times her normal jumping height, landing on a rock face, looking down, she smiled at Dante.

Rayne: Race you to the top, winner has to eat Kain's balls…

Dante looked at the bottle, the thought of Kain's balls crossed Dante's mind, then the thought of Rayne's mouth full of balls. With two good swigs, Dante gulped down the rest of the blood, Dante dropped to his knees, something in his body burned, no, in his soul…whatever part of him that was conceived of darkness burned away, like someone shining a bright light on his soul. Then…something fought back, the darkness didn't want to be over taken by the light, Dante's soul burned with a new life! Screaming out, he stood on his feet, more powerful than he ever felt.

Dante: It's on babe! (Jumping up into the mountainside)  
Celestial Shrine, Balsovick Mountains, Northern Russia

Kain dodged another strike from one of the guards' attacks.

Kain: Impressive…I'm surprised such vial creations were so agile…

Gaurd1: We guard this place, training everyday, awaiting your return.

Kain knocked the Guard against his fellow trooper, both were to their feet in a instant.

Guard1: (Whispering) Do you think we can really handle him?

Guard2: (Whispering back) Lady Serena* would bash you on the head for a remark like that…

Looking at Kain, the Two howled, charging forth.

Balsovick Mountainside, Northern Russia

One vampiric bear growled, before being sliced in two, another screamed at his fallen comrade, only to be filled full of holes. Two red blurs zipped pasted the bodies, zigzagging across the mountainside, Rayne and Dante toyed with each other, keeping track of who killed who, and how they were killing.

Rayne: (Decapitating one bear's head) Ha! Give me a prize!

Dante: Please! (Cleaving one bear in two) You faltered on the landing! 7.5!

Rayne: (Harpooning a bear into the atmosphere) What? Fuck you!

Systematically the entire species of the vampiric bear clan was being wiped out, as two half-crazed, half-breeds made their way to destiny.  
Celestial Shrine, Balsovick Mountains, Northern Russia

Guard2: (Dropping to his knees, bleeding from a deep wound in his shoulder) We have failed….

Guard1: (Struggling under Kain's mighty grip)…..

There was a snap of bone, the lycan went limp in Kain's arms, the other died soon after.

Kain: (Breathing hard, spitting on both bodies) Waste! (Tossing the body away)

Wearily He walked up to the front doors and pushed them open. Though they were a decent make, they lycans managed to take a lot out of Kain. But that didn't matter, he would whole soon! The inside of the shrine was just as illustrious as the outside, murals of lands Kain missed dearly, were spread all over. He closed his eyes for a moment; all around, fires started, the murals slowly burned all traces of what was once Kain's homeland, walking on, he reached a staircase at the back of the shrine. He ascended upward. The staircase lead to a bridge, leading over to the main steeple. Built from fine crystal, the steeple reflected the light from the slowly dawning day, there…that's where Kain had to go. He leapt up into the air, landing on the roof. Now he could feel it and hear it clearly as day, the sound of his heart, beating in a glass orb, filled with some of his original blood.

Kain: (Grinning) At last…I shall be whole again…(Touching the side of the Steeple)

Dante: How about pieces instead; like say, a couple hundred?

Rayne: MMM, I was thinking maybe about a thousand.

Dante and Rayne stood on the edge of the roof, armed and ready, and still on a power trip.

Kain: I must admit, (Not facing them) You are starting to impress me, to think that half-breeds like yourselves could make it so far. (Letting the tip of Belier drag on the ground, before pointing it at them both) However, I shall not let you get in my way any further! This time, I will make sure your dead!

Rayne: You don't know how much we been waiting to hear that from your lips. (Looking at Dante) Ready?

Dante: (Pulling out Ebony and Ivory) I'm always ready rock baby!


	27. Devil Night: First Encounters Chapter25a

Chapter 25: Final Call PT. 1  
Devil Night: First Encounters

Balsovick Mountain Peek, Northern Russia

Running along the steeple wall full speed Dante aimed for Kain and fired, Kain jumped in the air, but Rayne harpooned him in the chest. Still mid-air, Kain yanked on the chain, flinging her into Dante; they both recovered, just to avoid a glowing spear of light. Dante continued to fire, moving off in a direction to get Kain's attention. Distracted, Rayne leapt off the steeple into the air, kneeing Kain in the side.

Kain: Ghaa!

He fell to the ground, landing on both feet looking up Kain breathed out a cloud of fire, Rayne hit the cloud full.

Rayne: EHA! That's fucking hot!

She rolled to the ground, singed slightly. Smirking Kain blocked Dante's sword with his own, one strong swing knocked Dante sliding across the floor. Rayne was already in the air, blade high in the air, to deliver a downward slice. A upward swing from Belier sent Rayne skyward, luckily she harpooned the top of the steeple, jumping to safety. She looked down to see Dante and Kain locking swords, they seemed even, till Kain added strength, bringing Dante to his knees. With his speed, Dante pulled out Ivory, shooting Kain in the right eye.

Kain: (Roaring, looking up) You mongrel!

Rayne landed squarly on Kain's head, driving it into floor, Dante swore he heard the sound of bone crunching.

Dante: (Looking away) OH! That really had to hurt!

Rayne: You know it did buddy, come on; let's finish this, while he's down.

They ran to the steeple, looking for an entrance, the found one. As they entered, both started to feel a little dizzy and drained.

Rayne: (Supporting herself against the wall.) Whoa…what the fuck?

Dante: (staggering) You feel that too?

Rayne: The blood! Its affects must be wearing off; we need to finish this now!

Inside, in the center off the steeple was a twisted old tree, wrapped in it's trunk a glass orb contained Kain's heart; beating slowly inside.

Dante: Bingo!

With one good slice he freed the orb. It rolled out stopping at Dante's feet, picking it up he smirked at Rayne.

Dante: (Spinning the orb on one finger) Jackpot!

A spear of light pierced Dante in the gut, he dropped the orb, grabbing the spear, trying to pull it out. Looking from where the attacked came from, Dante saw Kain hold his sword, full charged with energy. The vampire's eyes burned bright yellow, staring down at the half-breed; he swung Belier. The energy blasted Dante into the wall, engulfing him in fire and pain.

Rayne: Dante!

He smashed out of the steeple falling off side of the shrine, falling; Rebellion landed in the ground on the roof…

Rayne: You son of..ahh!

Blood started filling Rayne's mouth, the tip of Belier deep in Rayne's chest, on the other end, Kain looked her in the eyes with disgust. She screamed out as he lifted his sword and her high in the air. Using her own weight, Kain impaled her on his sword, blood dripping down on his face, which he licked off. With a flick of his arm, she flew to the side, smashing out of the steeple onto the roof, slowly bleeding to death. The sword wound wasn't the only thing she felt, her skin was on fire, dawn finally approached; the first morning rays of the sun, shined high over the shrine, radiating the steeple in a spectacle of multicolored lights.

Rayne: Fucking bastard (Coughing out blood) I'm not going to let it end like this…

Rayne blacked out.

Meanwhile inside Kain was staring at the orb of blood in his hands, with his claw, he traced around the top, his heart beating in excitement at his touch.

Kain: Yes…we shall be together soon…

Something small, hard and very fast knocked the orb out of Kain's hand, sending it rolling across the floor. Surprised Kain looked to see a battered Dante staggering towards him in tattered clothes. Picking up his sword, Dante ripped off what was left of his jacket, he didn't say a word, he merely stared down Kain, breathing hard.

Kain: What do we have here?

Dante: …What does it look like asshole? The game's not over yet! (pointing Rebellion at Kain)

Kain: He is quite powerful, but I will not let him stand in my way!

Kain charged, swinging at Dante, who blocked easily. The two once again locked swords, each one holding his own. As the blades rubbed against each other, the blade's kiss burned cherry hot. Smoke sizzled from the contact point, Kain and Dante locked eyes, looking deep into each other's souls, trying to find a weakness. The more Kain looked deeper and deeper in Dante's soul, the more he started to feel something he had never felt in a long time…fear. Something flashed in Dante's eyes, an image, what was it? Kain couldn't tell, then it happened again, a demon, one Kain had never laid eyes upon stared back at the Vampire king.

Kain: What is this?

Dante kicked Kain away. Surprised by this, he crashed into the tree.

Kain: What is this?! You are nothing but a half-breeded demon! Human! No worse than that!

Rayne: You know all my life I've heard how inferior I am. How I'm not full human, or full vampire; a freak, an outcast, scum…

Kain looked to see Rayne walking forth as well, barley able to walk she held her wound, her skin was still smoking from the sun's rays, but right now she didn't care, her whole spirit was filled with rage, aimed life, her father everything, but for now, it was all aimed at the vile monster in front of her.

Rayne: And you know what I've fucking found out? They all turned out to be the inferior ones. Why? Because they were scared, scared of the fact that something like me could actually beat them. In the end, they were beat, I enjoyed killing each and everyone one of those fucking bastards, and now. (Licking her own blood) I'm going to enjoy killing you!

She glowed red again, only much darker, a blood red, her blades changed as well. Doubling in length, burning black. Her eyes burned bright red, hissing low, her wound began to heal itself.


	28. Devil Night: First Encounters Chapter25b

Chapter 25: Final Call PT. 2  
Devil Night: First Encounters

Balsovick Mountain Peek, Northern Russia

Dante appeared next to Kain, swinging his fist, knocking out a few of Kain's teeth in process. Before hitting the ground Rayne attacked, remembering a few moves from Dante, she attacked with her blades, knocking Kain in the air with a corkscrew style, high in the air, Dante was there to greet Kain with several aerial blade swings, opening a few wounds on Kain, before slashing downward; Kain crashed to the ground. Getting to his feet, he barley managed to protect himself from Rayne, who was above him, kicking repeatedly in the arms and face. She flipped back landing to the side, spotting Dante she had a fun idea.

Rayne: Hey Dante! Catch!

Her harpoon flew past Kain towards Dante, who caught it with one hand. Catching on quickly he smiled back.

Dante: Gotcha Red! (Yanking on the chain hard)

Rayne slingshot over to Dante, as she pasted Kain, she kicked him hard, his prone body smashed out onto the roof rolling on the floor. Getting to his feet slowly, he looked over at Rayne and Dante. In her hands, she tossed the orb back and forth, like a toy ball. She threw into the air, which Dante caught on the tip of Ebony. Both half breeds smiled as red energy built up in the gun, Kain's eyes widened, before he could scream in protest, Dante pulled the trigger. Blood rained down all over the three, bits of glass and pulp littered the roof floor, busting into flames from the sun's rays.

Rayne: Game…

Kain knew it was the end, it had been far too long since he last feed, and this last battle completely drained him; falling to the ground rolling on his back, he looked up into the sky. His life flashed by, all his accomplishments, all his achievements, all that he had done for this world, and his own…

Kain: I see…so this is how it will end for me…

Dante and Rayne stood over Kain's body, he looked up at both of them, in Dante's hand, was Belier.

Dante: I think this is yours…(Driving the blade where Kain's heart should have been)

Rayne flipped in the air with a crescent kick, pushing the rest of the blade into Kain's body.

The light in Kain's eyes burned bright for a second before it died out, his body slowly reverted back to it's original form.

Dante: I think that's it…

Rayne: Yeah looks like it…

The looked at each other, after a while they smiled at each other.

Dante: Your smoking…(fainting)

Rayne: (Dropping to her knees, pointing and laughing at Dante) Pussy…


	29. Devil Night: First Encounters Epilouge

Epilogue  
Devil Night: First Encounters  
Dante's Office

The phone rang for another minute before Dante finally answered.

Dante: Sorry, we're closed for repairs. (Throwing the receiver back on the hook.)

He walked over to his couch, landing on it in a cloud of dust. It had been three weeks since Kain's death, since then, things have been very boring. Sure Enzo got some jobs for him, but they were pathetic, not really worth his full effort. Kain had pushed Dante farther than he normal thought he could go. Then he thought of Rayne; they really didn't seem to get along at first, but things started to get better between them.

Dante: It was one wild party…man I didn't even get paid…

Something Enzo wasn't too happy about either, after all that trouble, and mess, they ended up with zip, and to top it off, Dante's favorite jacket was gone, burned away by Kain, leaving him with nothing to wear but t-shirts, a big fashion no-no for a devil hunter. Laying his arm over his face, Dante tried to sleep, he heard someone enter his shop.

Dante: (Not looking) Hey, we're closed…

Rayne: Oh even for a friend?

He was upright, looking in Rayne's direction; she had a smirk on her face, holding a box.

Dante: Well, well, how are you Red?

Rayne: Doing better than ever, just finished helped Brimstone bring some sort of order in the vampiric world. Now I'm off to India, I just picked up a rumor about my family.

Dante: Still trying your best to keep in touch with your family?

Rayne: You know it…

There was a strange silence for a while between the two.

Rayne: Dante, look I've never been one to say this…but thanks.

Dante: For what?

Rayne:…You know what! For saving me…from Kain… thank you.

Dante: (Scratching the back of head) Well of course don't mention it! What's in the box?

Rayne: Oh, (Handing the box to Dante) This is for you…a little thank you.

Dante: Red…you shouldn't have…

Rayne: Shut up and open it…

Inside the box was a large, red trench coat.

Dante: (Surprised) Whoa, nice! (Taking off t-shirt, and putting on coat)

It fit Dante perfectly, looking at himself up and down, Dante had a broad smile on his face.

Rayne: Now you look styling!

Dante: This is cool! I don't know what to say! (Looking Rayne in the eyes) Though you know, the hero usually gets a kiss from the fair maiden. (Moving closer to Rayne)

Rayne: (Smirking) You never quit do you?

He didn't reply, he just looked at her with a devilish look on his face. Leaning in, she kissed him on the cheek.

Rayne: Tell anyone and I'll fucking kill you got that?

Dante: Of course, whatever you say. (Thinking) You know, there is something else…

Rayne: Oh? What's that?

Dante: You owe me a dance…

Rayne: Oh my god…(grinning) Ok then…where to?  
Enoch's Mansion

Sitting down in a chair, Enoch sipped at a glass of goat blood, finishing the glass he looked over to his guest, who was looking at the picture of Sparda hanging over the fireplace.

Enoch: Do you like it? He modeled for me…one day I would like you to pose for me. You truly are the spitting image of your father.

Vergil: I didn't come here to pose for your petty paintings. (Still looking at Sparda's picture) Just tell me what I want to know.

Enoch: Of course, Son of Sparda…The man you want to get in contact with, is a scholar in the demonic arts, a good friend of mine too, his name is Arkham..

End


End file.
